Megaman X: The Mysterious Person
by Fechdog
Summary: A boy finds himself running from a mysterious enemy into a portal.  X and Zero protect this boy and take him to the Maverick Hunter HQ, where his adventure begins.
1. The Mysterious Person: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**:** **I do not own most characters that will appear in this fan fiction. If anyone has problems or find errors, send me a message. Without further delay, enjoy.

_Location: ?_

Shadow1: It seems a human not in this dimension has the power we seek. I would like you to go through this portal and bring this person to me.

Shadow2: I don't see what's so special about THIS person!

Shadow1: Just trust me. He has the same qualifications as X and his energy is on a different wavelength than most humans are.

Shadow2: I'll go and get this person. _I don't see the point in all of this._

It was a quiet morning in the fall time early morning. The sun has risen and a beautiful sunrise stretched across the landscape. Then, we turn to me. I'm in my dorm room sleeping. My name is Fech and I'm in my third year of college. I'm about 6 feet tall with brown eyes and hair and average weight. I have basic things in the room like four 2-drawer dressers, a closet, two desks, and a fridge for beer- I mean food. This is the day where my whole life changes...

The alarm goes off and I get up from bed and turned off my alarm. The time says 7:57 A.M.

Me: Crap! I must have slept through most of my alarm! The teacher is going to kill me this time!

I put on some new underwear, kind of baggy jeans, a red shirt with the shapes of a triangle and a X on it, and a black sweatshirt with the same shapes on it. I run outside of my house, which was made with tan and brown bricks and can hold up to 30 people.

It's a sunny day around 55 degrees Fahrenheit. The main building made of brick where the President's office is straight in front of me. It also has a bell that tolls every 15 minutes. I think it's a newer building. Out of the main door of that building is a brick sidewalk leading to a turn-around and a parking lot. On this sidewalk, there is a fountain with a building behind it that handles class registration, financial aid, etc. This is also a newer building. To the right of that building is B & J Hall for information technology and mathematics majors. The building looks new, but it's about 30 years old. It makes an 'L' shape which I find to be hilarious. To my left is a big cement building that handles all the communication courses. Past the cement building is the English building. You can tell the building is older since the bricks are a darker red color. Past this building is Sham Hall. It's one of the oldest buildings on campus and is for business and accounting. This is where my first class is. All of these buildings stand about 50-75 feet.

* * *

><p><em>Location: School- Sham Hall<em>

*Arrives at class at 8:09 A.M.*  
>Sham: You're late again, Fech.<p>

Sham was an older teacher who is bald on the very top of his head. He's got a little bit of a belly on him. He does wear belts to keep his pants up, but every minute keeps pulling them up to his chest. With the combination of him grabbing his turkey neck every 5 minutes makes for a big distraction. He is a very boring teacher that speaks about something one minute and something else the other.

Me: It turns out my roommate smashed my clock which I use for my alarm.

Sham: Just sit down. Anyway, the battle of 1842...

I dozed off. It seemed like it was for a minute...

Sham: Fech! Wake up! You slept through class! I catch you doing this again, you fail my course. Now get out!

I groan loudly and I start walking to my next class at B & J Hall on the second floor. Everyone looks like zombies because of the 8 o'clock classes.

* * *

><p><em>Location: School- B &amp; J Hall<em>

The time is 9:00 A.M. I arrive at my second class.

Matt: How are you today, Fech?

This teacher is pretty chubby. He's bald enough to shine light on his head and blind people. He looks to be about 60 years old, which is definitely younger than Sham.

Me: I'm tired! Is this going to be a short class today?

Matt: All I'm doing today is collecting homework. Just give it to me and you can go.

I turn in my homework. Right at this time, I hear a scream out in the hallway. I rush to see what happened. It turns out there is some kind of robot at the end of hallway. This robot has a cannon-type weapon on his right shoulder with what looked like bullets strapped on him. It was purple in color from what I could see and had a T-shape visor for eyes. I notice the Greek letter Sigma on its head.

Me: Is this even possible! That looks exactly like Vile from Megaman X!

Shadow2: I finally found you!

What I think is Vile makes a dash for me. I run out the door that is right outside the class room. I barely make it outside and Vile dashes past me blocking my path and stares at me.

Me: Are you Vile?

Vile: How do you know my name? I guess Sigma was right! You ar-

Me: Sigma? What was he right about? What does he have to do with me?

Vile: That's none of your business. My orders are to bring you to him!

Me: What if I refuse?

Vile: You don't want to know. Let me just say your stay won't be a pleasant as it could be.

Vile dashes at me again. I dodge to my left and punch him in the head. That sends him flying to the other side of campus, which is about a mile.

Me: Did I do that? No time to think about it, I have to hide.

I run back to my dorm. I notice that the door to my dorm had a portal where the door used to be. The portal had a golden and white lights that looked to be spinning and rotation at very fast speeds. The portal was the exact size of the door too. When I tried to examine it closely, I hear and explosion from the distance. Scared and confused, I jump into the portal without hesitation to escape Vile. So many questions fill my mind: Why does Sigma want me? How did he get to this dimension? Why didn't I eat breakfast before going to class? What is certain is if this goes to where Sigma is, I'll have to find help.

* * *

><p>I have this story finished with, but I'm only publishing each chapter once per week to give time for reviews and much needed edits. By the way, I used the wrong label for this one. This was the name of what I originally called it.<p> 


	2. The Mysterious Person: Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I appreciate all of the readers the past week. I never imagined that it would do this decent right away. I actually have something I would like to ask the readers. I originally put funny intros and endings to each chapter. I would like to know if anybody wants them in. I have posted a poll on my profile, but I will allow responses as part of a review also.

_Location: Portal_

The portal had a whitish golden look to it. The color was so bright, that I had to cover my eyes. Once I noticed the light dim a bit, I removed my hands from my eyes.

_Location: Highway_

Me: I'm out of the portal, so where am I?

The first thing I notice is I'm on a two-lane road that is raised into the sky by pillars. The road is high enough off the ground to be able to see the assortment of colors from the building rooftops, so I think I was about 50 feet from off of the ground.

Me: It seems like I'm on the highway from Megaman X. Maybe I should keep moving in case Vile tries to attack me again.

I turn around to look at the portal, but as soon as I looked at it, the portal disappeared. With nowhere to go but the highway, I start to walk. I don't even walk ten steps before I see a red car coming towards me. The car looked like it was brand new from my world. It took about one lane of the road. That was the good news. The bad news is the car is coming at me at a very high speed.

Me: Crap! I forgot about the vehicles that come my way. The only thing I can do against the speeding vehicle is either try run away or jump off the side of the road. Screw jumping off this highway! Let's see if I can time my jump into the other lane to dodge it.

I jump and it seemed like the car was moving in slow motion. I dodge it with plenty of time to spare. I turn around and look at the speeding car driving farther and farther away from my sight. After I couldn't see the car anymore, I focused on how fast I dodged the incoming vehicle.

Me: What did the portal do to me? There is no humanly way possible that I can do this! I hope Vile didn't get through the portal before it closed.

I wait for about ten minutes to see if another vehicle would drive by. Nothing came. I did hear noises coming from the ground, but as I look around the highway again, there was nothing I could see to find a way down.

Me: I haven't seen a single signal of life since I've been here! What's going on?

As soon as I finished that statement, I see an explosion in front of me that blew up the highway. I see something come up from newly made hole and drop behind me. It was a mostly red colored robot with green color crystal balls where the chest is. The most interesting features were the golden long hair and the 'Z' on his left shoulder. Knowing what it was, I ran over to it.

Me: Zero! Are you okay?

Zero was damaged badly by that explosion. He, assuming Zero is a boy, could barely move or talk. Surprised, he spoke to me.

Zero: How do you know my name?

Me: I'll explain later. What happened?

Zero: Two huge hornet-like mavericks attacked me from out of nowhere while I was patrolling the area for a mysterious energy fluctuation. I let my guard down.

Me: I might be connected to that. Can you teleport or communicate with Maverick Hunter HQ?

Zero: I've already sent my coordinates.

Me: Good. Hopefully backup will show up soon.

As soon as I finished that statement, I hear a buzzing noise and out of the newly created hole came the two hornet-like mavericks. They look like the mavericks from the Highway level from Megaman X. They started shooting their machine guns at Zero and me. Zero stood up and had a look like he had a plan.

Zero: RUN!

Me: That's your plan!

Zero and I start to run away from the mavericks. To my amazement, I'm running as fast as Zero can dash without getting tired. EPIC WIN IF I WASN'T RUNNING FOR MY LIFE! Then, I get an idea!

Me: We need to get to Maverick Hunter HQ so I can get some food!

Zero: Why are you thinking of food when our lives are on the line!

Not even two seconds later, I have another idea!

Me: Wait! Since I'm running this fast without any fatigue at all...Zero, hand me your Z-Saber!

Zero: Why?

Me: Trust me! I have an idea.

He grabs his Z-Saber out of his sheath and throws it to me. I grab the Z-Saber and skid while turning around. I run toward the two hornet mavericks. Another surprise was I can somehow see where the bullets were and I could even dodge them. Since there were many bullets be fired at once, I try to slash them away using the Z-Saber, which I somehow knew how to use also, while running towards the hornets. Once I got close enough, I jumped in the middle of them and make a single horizontal slash that slices both of them in two. Zero rushes over to me in amazement. I don't show it, but I'm freaking out!

Me: Here is your saber back.

I hand Zero's Z-Saber back to him.

Zero: Thank you. How did you get those powers?

Me: I have no clue!

Zero: Maybe I should take you to Maverick HQ for an examination.

Me: I was thinking the same thing. Am I to assume that I can be transported with you also?

Zero: All I have to do is touch you...

Me: You even try touching me where I think you are wanting to touch me and you're dead!

Zero: Let me finish! All we have to do is hold hands and you can transport with me!

Me: Oh! My bad!

While Zero is grabbing for my hand, an explosion hits very near behind us. It sends us flying forward, but not far enough to know us into the hole. I can barely hear a voice because of the explosion still ringing in my ears.

?: I finally found you!

After we hit the ground from the explosion, I stand up immediately somehow being unharmed. Zero was damaged more because of the explosion, but he was still conscious, which was good. I look in the direction where the explosion came and my worst thoughts have been realized. Standing right where the explosion was Pedo bear...I mean Vile.

Vile: I'm impressed and pissed off at the same time, human!

Me: At least call me by my name, Vile.

Vile: I guess I should humor you before I cut off some limbs and make you pay for what you did to me!

I lean down to Zero and begin whispering to him.

Zero: Vile is tough. I don't think you can beat him on your own.

Me: You saw how I beat those hornet-like mavericks. I can beat him with the Z-Saber.

Zero: Vile is too powerful for a human.

Me: I am your and mine's last hope. Besides, he wants me alive.

Zero: ...Fine. Take my Z-Saber. Be careful.

Me: Right.

Vile: I almost didn't see Zero right there on the ground! This must be my lucky day!

Me: Too bad for you. I will ruin that "lucky day of yours!"

Vile: You think you can beat me? Go ahead! I'll even give you one free strike!

Me: My name is Fech and I will destroy you!

I ran towards Vile at a blinding speed. It might have been just as fast as the car from earlier. He flinched because I got to him so quickly. I slashed him while he tried to dodge. I just grazed his helmet leaving a scratch above his visor.

Vile: It looks like I have to get serious!

Me: Just try me! I know what you're capable of!

Vile starts by dashing at me. I jump over him to avoid it. Vile quickly turns around and hits me with a couple of stun shots as I land on the ground. The electricity from the stun shots make me collapse on one knee. Of course, I try to move. I look at him and I see him get on one knee. He's going to shoot a bomb at me! He shoots the bomb. As the bomb was coming at me, I gripped the Z-Saber and activate it. This causes a chain reaction that lets me break free of the stun shot. I had just enough time to slash the bomb and jump backwards from the explosion.

Vile: How could a human break free from my stun shot! It stuns regular reploids easily let alone humans!

Me: I guess that could be why Sigma wants me.

I look in Zero's direction and I see one of the most surprised faces that I've ever seen. I can tell he has a lot of questions for me...if I survive this. I start to whisper to myself.

Me: I think it's time I try this one move...

Vile: I'm guaranteeing that you can't dodge this next attack!

He charges his shoulder cannon. I have never seen him use this attack before. I put up my defenses. He points his cannon toward the sky. He shoots a bomb, which is easy to dodge at this point. As I saw the bomb descending on me, I hear a sound coming from what Vile just shot. It turns out that it was a carrier for mini bombs that pretty much blocked my view of the sky. If I didn't do anything, I was in serious trouble. Time for a new move! This move required an amazing amount of speed. I hold the Z-Saber across my chest with the blade going across my shoulders. I fade away, through Vile's eyes, but in reality, I was moving fast enough to only been seen as a blur. I don't think Zero could even follow me. I fade in randomly around Vile slashing every time. When I finished slashing 20 times, I appeared by Zero and ready for another move. The bombs started to land around us. I grip the saber and make a huge slash to counter-act the force of the explosion. It worked. All I had to do was find Vile. Out from the smoke of the explosion came more stun shots. I didn't have enough time to dodge them, so I was hit. For some reason, these shots were more powerful. I fall on the ground.

Vile: I don't think you're getting out of this one now! I increased the power by 400%. I really hope Sigma doesn't need you for too long so I can finish you off myself! But before we go, I think it's time to finally get rid of this nuisance!

Vile charges his cannon and aims it at Zero. From my angle, it looked like Vile took a lot of damage from my attack. Right before the shot was charged, I see that Vile got hit and jumped back. I see a blue and light-blue reploid appear in front of me. Its right hand is something like a buster cannon instead of a hand. This had to be Megaman X.

X: Zero, are you alright?

Zero: You are getting sloppy X. This human named Fech beat Vile pretty badly. He can even use my Z-Saber!

X looks at me with a surprised look for a few seconds and turns his attention toward Vile.

X: Vile! You're going to pay for what you've done!

Vile: Still a naive fool! I'll happily send you to your grave!

They start running towards each other. When they started running, I had a thought.

Me: I wonder if I can gather power from the electrical current flowing around me.

I started thinking that I could absorb the stun shot. To my amazement, I could, but the power overwhelmed me quickly. I scream while I'm trying to absorb the electrical current. X and Vile stop fighting and look at me. To their amazement, and mine, I successfully absorbed the electrical current. The power felt amazing and it didn't even feel like I have been in a fight. In fact, the power could be felt in every cell of my being. I might have absorbed enough power to beat Vile. Vile realized this. X is looking at me with, "How are you still alive!" reaction.

Vile: It looks like it's time for to back off for a bit.

Me: You realize that you can't win, so you're running away. Coward!

Vile: We'll see about that in the future!

Vile dropped a flash bomb and transported away. Knowing nothing else could be done, X walks over to Zero and me.

X: Zero, are you okay?

Me: He'll manage, but we need to get to mechanic soon.

X: Who are you?

Me: Fech, the person that just saved Zero and beat Vile.

X: What brings you out here?

Me: I was chased here by Vile from my dimension.

X: You are from a different dimension? How did this happen?

Me: Vile was sent to capture me and take me to Sigma.

Zero: X, we might be in serious trouble if Sigma can cross dimensions. There is no telling what his plan is.

Me: Plus, I don't know what's happening to me. From what I can tell, I can absorb certain things and have super human abilities. I think that is why Sigma wants me alive.

X: Alright. I think we should discuss this more at Maverick Hunter HQ.

X grabs onto both of our shoulders and we transport away from the highway. It felt like I was flying in the wind like a feather.

I just want to let everyone know that if I get many reviews through a certain amount of chapters, I might reveal information on ideas about future fan fictions and sneak peeks. READ ON!


	3. The Mysterious Person: Chapter 2

Last chapter I said that I put a poll in my profile page. I went this whole week wondering why nothing was being voted on. I finally looked at it today and saw that it wasn't visible on my profile page. I'll extend the voting until next Sunday. At the end of the story, I put what it would look like for a more accurate vote. Anyway, I'm always ready for reviews and critics. I don't think I have anything else, so enjoy chapter 2!

_Location: Maverick Hunter HQ_

As the transportation ended, Zero, X, and I appeared in Maverick Hunter HQ. Most of the building on the inside looked like everything was made with chrome. As we walked through the building, I noticed all the technology and weaponry that the Maverick Hunters use. The weapons seem really similar to what the military in my country use, but the technology was way beyond what the best thing we even had. One crucial thing I noticed throughout the building was the lack of people. Out of nowhere, I hear an alarm go off and a voice echoing throughout the base.

Voice: Intruder alert in Sector 23-Y!

Me: Let me guess...My fault.

Everyone crowds around me with guns armed. They almost seem to be afraid of me as I could tell from their faces. X put his hands around his mouth and began to yell.

X: Navi, give this human clearance. This one is special!

Me: You didn't have to say it like that.

Voice: If you say so, X. Access has been granted to your 'guest'.

Me: Who's Navi?

X: She's our navigator that gives us missions and updates on the world's situations.

Me: Don't you have a commander?

X and Zero look down with sad looks on their faces.

Me: I forgot. I'm sorry!

Zero: It's not your fault that Sigma went maverick. After that incident, everyone is on edge lately.

We continue to walk through the main area until we reached an elevator. Besides the new technology, it looks like a typical elevator. Zero put his palm on a scanner and the elevator started to rise. It wasn't very long until the elevator stopped and the doors opened. We step off the elevator and I look around. There are no walls except for right by the elevator. It was glass instead. I see people sitting at each computer talking with what looks like a Bluetooth headset. A girl reploid with long pink in front of us turns around and starts to speak.

Navigator: Zero, report!

Zero: There was a small maverick breakout consisting of two large hornet-like mavericks. I was caught off guard and damaged me. If it wasn't for this human here, I would probably have been destroyed.

The Navigator looked at me with a surprised look.

Navigator: Are you trying to tell me that a human beat something a reploid could not!

Zero: I guess you can say that.

Navigator: What do you have to say for yourself human?

Me: I couldn't have done without Zero's help.

Navigator: What do you mean?

Zero: I let him use my Z-Saber, which I'm surprised to find out that he knows about it and even more amazed that he can use it.

The Navigator jumps out of the chair she was sitting in and runs up to me.

Navigator: Am I really to expect a human could overpower a maverick easily and know about how to use a weapon that was built a week ago?

Me: The Z-Saber was seriously made a week ago! It works really well based how new it is.

Navigator: Is that all that happened, Zero?

Zero: Hardly. Right when I was going to transport Fech and me back to HQ, Vile attacked us.

Navigator: If you were this damaged, how were you able to fight back?

Zero: Again, I let Fech use my Z-Saber. He almost defeated Vile, but Fech fell trying to protect me from a devastating attack from above.

Navigator: Where was X during all of this?

X: I was patrolling the neighboring sector and I heard some explosions. I decided to check out the source of the explosion. Once I got to the site, I saw falling debris from the highway above. I noticed that the debris was stacked in a way for me to jump to get to the highway. When I jumped to the top, I saw Zero, Vile, and Fech whom was stunned because of Vile. He was about to destroy Zero and Fech, but I intervened with a charged buster shot. Vile then noticed me and the both of us rushed at each other. Before we made contact, I heard a scream. I turn around and apparently Fech can absorb electricity because the stun shot disappeared.

Navigator: What happened to Vile?

X: After Fech absorbed all of that energy, Vile escaped. I still did not find the source of the energy fluctuation.

Me: May I may say something?

Navigator: Go ahead, Fech.

Me: I think the energy fluctuation has to do with me coming from a portal from my world. The story is Vile somehow made it to my dimension to try and kidnap me and said that Sigma needed my powers. I knocked him out somehow and found the portal leading here. I jump in without thinking where it would lead me. The portal led to the highway and closed after I made it through safely. I don't know how Vile made it back, but I'm certain that Sigma has big plans.

Everybody in the room went silent and looks at me in shock.

Navigator: Do you think the portal's energy fluctuations had something to do with your "power"?

Me: I'm not really sure, but I have some theories: I have some dormant power that the portal "awakened" or I'm not really from where I am living now.

Navigator: In any case, we need to keep you safe from Sigma.

Me: I have a feeling I need to see Sigma if I want find the solution to my powers. I think we should find Sigma.

After I finished saying that comment, the computer screens started to blink red and yell. Everyone looks at the screens and the navigator jumps back in her chair and starts to type on her computer.

Computer: Warning! Warning! Warning!

X and Zero: What's happening!

Navigator: It seems to be a whole bunch of maverick outbreaks!

Me: Sigma could be using this as bait to lure me out!

Navigator: There are 8 different attacks. Those leading the attacks are the Maverick Hunters that went maverick.

Me: Let me have a wild guess: Armored Armadillo, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Flame Mammoth, Launch Octopus, Spark Mandrill, Sting Chameleon, and Storm Eagle.

Navigator: How did you know this?

Me: I guess I should mention this now so there is no question later: In my dimension, this is a video game.

X: Does that mean we don't exist to you?

Me: This is real. I felt so much pain from Vile's stun shot.

X: Does that mean it takes a long time to destroy Sigma?

Me: To be honest, I'm not sure. I do know the weaknesses of each maverick.

X: Good. What are their weaknesses?

Me: Chill Penguin to Spark Mandrill to Armored Armadillo to Launch Octopus to Boomer Kuwanger to Sting Chameleon to Storm Eagle to Flame Mammoth back to Chill Penguin.

X: Why are they only weak against each other?

Me: I told you! This is a game in my dimension and things are set on a particular path. By the way, is their another weapon I could use? I don't want to take Zero's saber.

Navigator: Who told you that you were fighting?

Me: I can hold my own against Vile and I'm pretty positive I can beat all the other mavericks too.

Zero: I think Fech is right. Take my Z-Saber. The mission is far too risky for someone who can't wield it correctly.

Navigator: As much as I hate to say it, you're right Fech. With the Z-Saber, you should be able to hold your own.

Me: That solves that question. Now can I get something to eat? I'm starving!

Navigator: That has to wait. Now, Zero, X, and Fech, I need you to go out there and stop these disturbances!

Me: What do I get to do?

Navigator: I'll get to you. Hold on!

X: I'll go to Storm Eagle's squad.

Zero: I'll go to Boomer Kuwanger's squad.

Navigator: Alright, Fech, the nearest squad is Sting Chameleon in the forest. It's right outside the city to the north! Move out!

Everybody: Roger!

X and Zero transport to their respective missions and I get to walk to mine. Oh joy! I got on the elevator and found my way out almost instantly and ran north towards the forest.

_Location: Forest (30 minutes later)_

The forest looked like a typical forest where I'm from. The tall trees are full of green leafs and I hear a river in the distance. There are also a couple of hills, but nothing resembling small mountains like in the game. I'm actually surprised not seeing any wildlife. It could be because of the maverick attack here.

Me: I'm surprised I haven't seen a single maverick yet! I guess I should find Sting Chameleon and destroy him.

Out of nowhere, I see a ball and chain type weapon flying towards me. I slice it with the Z-Saber and it bounces back. I see ten mavericks with ball and chain weapons jump out of the trees and surround me. One was connected to the ball and chain that attacked me. These types of mavericks are my height with shields that comes up to just below the head from the ground on their left arm and a ball and chain as their right hand.

Me: Ten of these? Piece of cake!

I grab the Z-saber with both hands and started to spin. I created a small whirlwind that drew all of the mavericks in and completely sliced and destroyed them. All ten of these enemies got caught in my attack.

Me: That was easy.

I walk a short distance to the north. I hear something faint moving closer to me. I quickly turned around to swing the Z-Saber. Something red quickly moved back into the trees. I jumped after it and I found Sting Chameleon at the destination. I slash at him, but he jump backwards onto the ground. I land across from him.

S. Chameleon: It looks like Sigma was right. You are a special human!

Sting Chameleon literally looked like what a human and chameleon would look like fused together. He stood a little shorter than me and looked to be an average weight. He had a horn for a nose and two suction cups for fingers. He even had 3 spikes on his tail, which shot lasers when he swung it. I see the Sigma letter on his forehead above the horn. That means he's working for Sigma!

Me: I've got to admit that was a pretty cool entrance you just pulled off. Any normal human wouldn't have seen that coming and died from that attack.

S. Chameleon: You shouldn't be too hard to capture with my skills.

Me: If you decided to help me find out about my powers, I can help you with your situation.

S. Chameleon: I don't know what you're talking about!

Me: Come at me then!

Sting Chameleon disappears. I can't blame him for using his signature move. I close my eyes and put my arms down to my sides still having the Z-Saber in my right hand. A few seconds later, he attacks me with his tail from behind. I became reckless. He made direct contact with my back, but I rebounded instantly and jump behind him to slash him twice before he could react. Once he did, he swung with tail and disappeared again. I decided to hide in a bush. I heard absolutely no sounds when I was behind the bush. Suddenly, I felt a sting in my neck. I looked to where the sting was and found something red. He found me and attacked me with his tongue from behind. He uses his tongue to toss me into the open area. I try to stand up even though I feel my body becoming numb. I'm somehow able to stand despite getting dizzy. He draws his tongue back into his mouth.

S. Chameleon: It's only a matter of time before your whole body is paralyzed! I would have used poison, but Sigma wants you alive.

I start speaking is a slow, scruffy voice.

Me: Does your body have the ability to counteract the paralysis?

S. Chameleon: Of course! How do you think I'm able to use it?

Me: That's all I needed to know!

I put my hand over the small wound where he attacked me. My theory was I could heal it since he had the power to do so. I felt this weird energy coming from my hand and going into the wound. My wound started to heal and I was starting to have more feeling. Once I regained my feeling, I stretch and jump around.

S. Chameleon: How are you able to move! You should be paralyzed!

Me: It turns out I can absorb powers along with energy from other beings.

S. Chameleon: You are not making a fool out of me!

He attacks me with his tongue, which moves lightning fast, but I'm faster. I sidestep and grab his tongue. I'm guessing that he could only paralyze me from the tip of his tongue. I slashed his tongue in half and I let go of him. He is screaming repeatedly at this point and is rolling on the ground in pain.

Me: This could have been prevented if you helped me. I'm sorry it has to be this way!

I grip the Z-Saber and slice him down the middle vertically. I could see his insides, but a small explosion takes place almost instantly. I jump into the thicket of the forest to protect me from the explosion. Once the explosion died down, I come into the bigger clearing.

Me: Objective complete. Time to walk back to HQ so I can get some freaking food!

I begin my exhausting walk back to the Maverick Hunter HQ wondering what will happen next.

* * *

><p>Me: Voice! Why didn't I get any food this chapter! I'm starving!<p>

Voice: I guess you'll have to wait then!

X: I just realized something that would really make Fech angry!

Me: *Glares* What is that X?

X: Nothing! *With a grin that hides secrets*

Me: I'll kill you! *I lunge at X*

*Zero steps in between X and I to stop the both of us*

Zero: Calm down, I'm sure you'll get food, Fech.

Me: I better or a certain someone is going to get it!

Voice: Next time, Chilling in the Mountains!

Me: I know what's going to happen next based on that!

Voice: Oh really!

Me: I really don't like the way you said that.

* * *

><p>That was the kind of introendings I plan on writing either at the end, beginning, or both the intro and ending. The poll is now visible, so there shouldn't be any problems now. I'm looking forward to the results.


	4. The Mysterious Person: Chapter 3

Okay, with a positive vote of 1, it has been decided that I keep the beginnings and endings of each chapter intact. I'm starting to come up with the concept for my next fan fiction, but ideas are always appreciate. That goes for reviews also. Anyway, nothing else to say but to enjoy!

Me: It feels good to get back in the saddle again!

Voice: I'm back in the saddle again!

Me: *Shoots voice* I'm not in the mood to sing Aerosmith today!

Voice: Ouch.

* * *

><p><em>Location: Maverick Hunter HQ- Command Center (Just skipped the walking scene. You didn't miss anything.)<em>

As I get out of the elevator, I walked over to the navigator even more exhausted from the walk back.

Me: I really need a transporter because I'm freaking tired!

Navigator: Fech, mission report.

I start to speak, but I pause between every other word.

Me: I beat Sting Chameleon with no problems and cleared the mavericks in the area.

I fall over backwards. I was more exhausted from the battle and having to walking back to HQ than I thought!

Me: How are X and Zero doing?

Computer: Incoming Transmission from X.

Navigator: X, Status Report.

X: Mission complete. I'm returning to HQ. How's Fech?

Navigator: He has completed his mission.

Computer: Incoming Transmission from Zero.

Navigator: Zero, Status Report.

Zero: Other than my right arm damage a bit, mission complete. I'm returning to HQ. How did-

Navigator: Fech has completed his mission.

X and Zero teleported to the Command Center at the same time. They both walk towards me. Neither of them looked like not a scratch was put on them.

X: How was your fight with Sting Chameleon?

Me: To be honest, the fight was pretty easy! I'm exhausted, but I think that's from using too much power too quickly.

Zero: Didn't he poison you with his tongue? That's his first attack usually.

Me: He found me while I tried to hide in the bushes around the open area of the forest. When he poisoned me, having that physical contact let me copy his powers, and that included being able to nullify the poison.

Navigator, X, and Zero: That is incredible!

Me: I also got his special weapon data. I would assume that X received Storm Eagle's weapon, am I correct?

X: I wonder.

X aims his arm toward the window and focuses. His blue armor color changed to purple and he shot a tornado out of his buster arm.

X: I guess I did!

Me: I have a theory. Can I have an extra data disk?

Navigator: Sure.

Me: I'm going to see if I can copy Sting Chameleon's weapon onto this disk.

I put my hand over the data disk. The disk looks just like a blue ray disk encased in a square plastic container. I sense a power leaving my body.

Me: It seems I absorbed Boomer Kuwanger's weapon somehow. X, now let's make a software update to your system.

X: Okay.

X puts his hands on the red crystal on his head and removed it. I could see some kind of port for something to be plugged into. I see the navigator grab something from the computer and it extended out from it. She plugged the cord into the port on X's body. She grabbed the data disk from my hands, put it in the data disk slot, and started to type on the computer. Then I saw an image of X and a status bar. Other than that, I couldn't understand anything that was on the screen. After waiting for the download to complete, I hear something coming from the computer.

Computer: Download complete.

The navigator unplugged the cord from X and X put the red crystal back in its place.

Me: Do you feel anything?

X: I can use Boomer Kuwanger and Sting Chameleon's powers! Fech, this is amazing!

Navigator: Now back to the mission.

She turns back to the computer and starts to talk, but I interrupt her.

Me: I'll take Chill Penguin at the mountains if I can get a transport device.

X: Going by what you said earlier about weaknesses, I'll go after Flame Mammoth.

Zero: I guess I'll take Armored Armadillo.

The navigator is now looking at all of us with a furious look on her face.

Navigator: Maybe I should you have my job since you're doing very well at it!

Me: I guess I did get a little excited. I'm sorry!

Navigator: At least some people have the decency to apologize!

She is now glaring at X and Zero. They try their best to retort.

X: We're sorry. Our jobs get stressful and having some fun once in a while.

Navigator: How do you think I feel!

I decide to speak up and end this brutal argument before the navigator kills somebody.

Me: Can we get back on track with our missions, please?

Navigator: Sorry. I have something for you, Fech.

She grabs a device from the computer. It looked like an iPhone, but it had a steel enforced strap that wrapped around my wrist...even Apple is trying get into this story! Instead of putting the device on, I decide to copy the abilities of the device instead. I throw the device onto the ground and smash it with my left foot. Take that Apple!

Navigator: It's a transport device. It will let you transport to and from your mission. It also allows me and the other hunters keep in contact with you.

Me: Awesome! Thank you very much, navigator.

She smiles a little bit.

Navigator: You're welcome. You all know your missions. Be careful, especially you Fech. We don't want Sigma to get his hands on you.

X, Zero, and I: Copy that. Moving out!

X and Zero transported to their destinations while I left there to wonder how I am supposed to get to mine.

Navigator: I forgot how to tell how to use it. Just say, "Transport," and the location that you want to go. In this case, you say "Mountains" since that is where Chill Penguin is. I don't know how it will work since you absorbed the device, but you can try.

Me: Okay. Transport, Mountains!

My body starts to glow black since that is the color of most of my clothing. It felt like the first time I was transported to HQ for the first time by X. I begin flying towards my destination.

* * *

><p><em>Location: Mountains<em>

I am transported at the base of the mountain. Believe it or not, it wasn't cold to me, but snow was still on this mountain. What the heck? I look up the mountain and I see a couple of green things on the side of the mountain. I think those are trees. I also see a hangar door about halfway up the mountain. Good thing it was sunny that day so I can see all of this! I make my way up the mountain. The green things begin throwing snowballs. How could I have forgotten about the snowball throwing mavericks? They looked like a vending machine with an antenna and an arm with a scoop on the end for picking up snow. It had a big red eye. It was yellow around the red eye, gray where the reinforced steel rod was, and green everywhere else. It was also around my height. I dodge and slash my way up this mountain destroying these mavericks in the process. These are very easy mavericks to destroy and none of them even came close to hitting me with snow. I get to the hangar door and slash my way inside. Guess who I find inside? Chuck Norris! Not really. Chill Penguin is in a defensive battle position at the other end of the hangar.

C. Penguin: It turns out you defeated Sting Chameleon. I'm impressed human.

Chill Penguin looked like a fat bird and man mixed together. The beak is only the length of his face, but is very sharp. He seems to have a tank that has a tube connected to his head. I don't know the reason for that. He is mainly blue and purple in color, but has some orange and chrome in some places like his belly. It looks like he has a red belt on, but it's just a red stripe around his waist with the Sigma sign in the middle of the front. He is shorter than me.

Me: Stop calling me "human." My name is Fech. You should tell me why Sigma wants me or I'll make your death very painful.

C. Penguin: I have my orders to bring you to Sigma, but I don't know why.

Me: I have my orders from the Maverick Hunters too.

C. Penguin: They let a human become a Maverick Hunter this fast! They must be getting desperate!

Me: You won't think desperation when I get done with you!

I start running towards Chill Penguin, but he starts to make a barrier of ice statues around him. I do a sonic boom attack and destroy them easily. That was only a distraction. After they broke, Chill Penguin shot out from behind the destroyed ice statues at a fast speed. The ice on the ground made him even faster, but I saw this coming and jump over him while spinning vertically to dodge and attack him at the same time. He took quite a bit of damage from that attack and made him lose concentration and hit the wall at the other end of the building by the door at full speed. He stands up looking very damage from my strike and collision. At this point, one attack would finish him! Of course, I thought this was really lame!

Me: Is that seriously all you got? You're still the easiest boss I've fought yet!

C. Penguin: Now let's see you handle this!

He pushes a button by the door I came in that magically shut when I came into the room. Freezing air starts to flow around the room in a clockwise direction at a fast speed. It was so cold that ice started to form around my body. I couldn't move. Chill Penguin turned off the air once I was encased with ice and walked toward me. He pokes the ice around my head until it was free.

C. Penguin: Sigma must be crazy to think a human like you could help him reach his goals!

He punches me once.

Me: Says the penguin that can only freeze his opponents to win!

C. Penguin: Shut up! If I didn't have my orders, I would kill you here and now.

Me: Before you take me away, I have one last question: Can you easily break this ice if you were encased like this?

C. Penguin: Are you kidding me? That is child's play!

With that statement said, I started to move my limbs. Through sheer power, I was starting to break the ice. He noticed that I was breaking free, so he rushed to turn the air back on. He turned on the air right when I broke the ice.

C. Penguin: I'm going to freeze this whole hangar!

He slams his hand onto the switch and turn turns the knob right by the switch. This made the temperature drop. I remember Sting Chameleon's special ability. I start concentrating energy thinking about Sting Chameleon. The energy changed from a green color, then to an orange color, and then finally to a purple color. I swing my arms in front of me and open my hands to release the energy. This made me transparent and nothing affected me. That included temperature also.

C. Penguin: Where did you go!

Chill Penguin was looking around quickly. I ran over to him and jump over him. That positioned me right behind him. Using Sting Chameleon's power and the newly formed snow blowing around, there was no way he could saw me since he was still looking around. I gripped the Z-Saber and cancelled the transparency. I start to speak.

Me: You've had your fun. Now it's over!

Chill Penguin turns around with a horrified face.

C. Penguin: No!

I swing the Z-Saber and I slice him in half. I press the switch which turns the air off. I open the door of the hangar and walk outside. I hear a beep coming from the inside of my head. I think it is a communication.

Me: Transmission start!

I see the image of the navigator in front of her computer typing as if I was her computer. I can hear all of the sounds coming from the background. She began to speak.

Navigator: How is the mission coming so far, Fech?

Me: The mission has been complete. I'm returning to HQ now! Transmission end!

That ended the communication. I start wondering how I would get back to HQ. I stand there for a second and remembered that I'll have to talk to the data from the device to use it.

Me: Transport, Maverick Hunter HQ!

I start to glow black and I start flying through the air being transported back to Maverick Hunter HQ.

* * *

><p>Me: Congratulations Zero!<p>

Zero: What did I do?

Me: You had a chance to make specific comment and you blew it!

Zero: This is family story for your information!

Me: I guess you're right, but X is still a mentally challenged emo!

X: Why would you say things like that!

*X goes in the corner to cry and cut himself*

Me: Voice...what's in store for the next chapter?

Voice: Next time. The Shocking Truth!

Me: Does this mean I find out why Sigma wants me?

Voice: I don't know!


	5. The Mysterious Person: Chapter 4

Hello readers! I hope everybody is still enjoying this as much as I did writing this. I plan on starting to write my next story soon. If I get more reviews, I will post a little sneak preview for those devoted to this story. I have nothing else to say really, so enjoy!

Me: I hate exams!

Voice: You're lucky to not have many written exams.

Me: That isn't the problem. The problem is the getting out of bed and walking in the cold.

Voice: Just chill dude.

Me: What do you think I'm doing!

* * *

><p><em>Location: Maverick Hunter HQ-Command Center<em>

I arrive at the command center to hear terrible news. I see that the navigator was in distress. She noticed I was back and turned to me.

Navigator: Fech, I lost X's signal. Since you are the only person free, I want you to investigate what happened.

Me: Where is X?

Navigator: X was sent to a factory where Flame Mammoth has occupied.

Me: I'll head over there right away.

Navigator: I am transmitting the coordinates now.

Me: Coordinates received.

Navigator: Good luck.

Me: Just wish for X to be safe. Transport, Factory!

As I began to glow black and to be transported, I saw a look of relief on the navigator's face. Hopefully X is holding defending himself until help arrives, but that makes me wonder what happened to him.

_Location: Factory_

I arrive on a platform that overlooked the factory. The factory is pretty big with a whole bunch of conveyor belts with types of machinery being dropped on each one. Every conveyor leads to a magma pot where the machinery is incinerated. I see no sign of X, but I did notice a door on the other side of the room. I make my way to the door jumping on conveyor belt to conveyor belt until I reached the door. I step through the door and I see a pick-ax fly my way. I grip the Z-Saber and slash the pick-ax.

Me: I hope you're ready to die!

The attacker was a short miner who's covered in turquoise colored steel. He appeared to have a yellow hard hat on that had a gas mask-like thing. Somehow, he has another pick-ax in hand! He tries throwing that pick-ax me again. I slice it doing a sonic boom. The wave sliced the maverick in half. I look up and I see a series of conveyor belt carrying items into other conveyor belts below it. They were stacked in a way that would allow me to get to an opening that I saw near the ceiling. I start jumping up the conveyor belts slicing any debris in my way. They weren't any mavericks, but that doesn't surprise me since X has already been through here. The top led to another hallway with hardly any light and cracked tiles randomly until the door across the hallway. I don't remember this hallway from the game. I step lightly trying not to step on a crack. Once I got to the middle of the hallway, I hear a beep in my head again. I received a transmission from the Navigator.

Me: Transmission start!

Navigator: Have you found X yet?

Me: Not yet. I'm still lookinnnnnnnnnnngggggg!

Right when I started to say looking, I stepped on a crack and fell down. I land on my back and pass out. I wake up a little while later to see the debris from where I fell. I try to communicate with the navigator since the communication has ended.

Me: Communicate, Navigator!

No response. Either the data for the device is broken, which I don't see how, or my communications is being jammed by something in this room. I look around and I see a light shining down onto a capsule that's about 8 feet tall that's blue on the bottom and top with a red screen on the top part with light blue glass holding the top in the air. I step near the capsule and the screen started to scan me. I then see a hologram of an older man. This hologram was none other than the person who made X, Dr. Light.

Me: No way! A secret capsule!

Dr. Light: Greetings. This capsule is a recording of the data that I recorded from another dimension I visited recently. I stumbled upon a barren town with five houses and a small store. I made my way towards the biggest house. I knocked on the door and the married couple opened the door with their newborn in hand. I asked if I could use the restroom, but my intention was to take the newborn and perform a study on him. Once I got back to the restroom, I got my device that would let me freeze humans in time and space and used it on the married couple. I took him back to my lab using my receiver that locked back to my dimension to extract a certain serum from his brain. There were major effects of the extraction. The newborn was declining at a fast rate, so I had a theory that if I exchanged the serum from the newborn with the serum from Project X the baby had a chance to survive. The process succeeded and the baby was stable. I then went back to the newborn's dimension to give the baby and gave him the codename "Fech". Too bad my life is coming to an end soon. I would like to see how Fech lived, but once I returned to the lab after returning him, the transporter malfunctioned and was destroyed. If Fech has somehow found this capsule, I also made a weapon that only you can get from this capsule. Scan your eye using the scanner above and enter a password on the scanner.

Me: But what's the-

Dr. Light: You're probably thinking what the password is. I also put nanobots in the serum that only activates to this scanner and it will transmit the password into your brain. All you have to do is step in the capsule and say the password and the process will begin. Once you receive the weapon, the nanobots will be destroyed by sending itself into your stomach acid. The weapon, which takes the shape of a glove, is a very powerful device that is limited to only the wielder's imagination. For example, you want to make a sword. I designed it to read the thoughts of the wielder and use the electric pulses for each thought to materialize through using the glove. Fech, I wish you good luck. Now, I can finally rest until Project X's BIOS is updated.

The image of Dr. Light disappears and the capsule opens. I step in the capsule and a blue light starts surround me. Something strange was happening to me since it felt like blood rushing to my head. I grab my head and bend over to try and get rid of the rising pain. Then, something kept repeating in my mind over and over again. It was the password!

Me: MegaManProjectX!

A brighter blue light started to flow around me. I started to have a tingling sensation on my left hand. I look at it and the glove materializes on my left hand. The tingling is now turning to pain. It takes all that I have to keep me from screaming. All of a sudden, the pain stops. I look at my hand and the capsule around me. On my left hand was a glove that was all black in color except the blue circuit-like lines coming from the tip of my fingers and going to the center of my palm on the top and bottom. I noticed that the blue light was fading around me too. Once the light faded completely, the capsule opens. I step out like nothing happened.

Me: I'll have to test this later. Now to continue my mission!

I wall jump several times to get out of the hole. At this point, I decide to jump over the cracks and through the door. In this next room, I see many pipes with some cracks leaking magma that was supposedly going to the room I arrived in. I also see a cargo door over at the opposite side of the room. I head towards that location while dodging mavericks that have latched onto the pipes with spikes on their head. They also rotate on the pipes and were invulnerable to my attacks for some reason. I am one jump away from the door when several chained balls come towards me. I use the Z-Saber to slash them away.

Me: Now's the best time to try this weapon out.

I think of the boomerang chip from the battle network series, but the glove didn't change. The enemies attacked me again. I swung the once and it stopped all of them but one them. I knew I couldn't dodge, so I put my hand over my face in a cross and clinched my fists and braced for impact. At that moment, the glove transformed into a boomerang arm. I use the boomerang arm to absorb the impact of the attack and swung it away.

Me: I have to make a fist to activate the weapon. This is going to be fun!

I use the boomerang arm and I sliced every one of those ball and chain mavericks. I run through the cargo door to find a very damage X on the ground and Flame Mammoth on the opposite side of the room. The room had a conveyor belt on the ground with holes in the walls for the belts. In the background were furnaces. Flame Mammoth looked like a fat guy mixed with an elephant. He was mostly red in color and orange on his stomach with the occasional blue on his knees and green on his shoulders. He was steel everywhere else with a trunk and a flame shooter replacing its right hand. The Sigma insignia is around his lower belly or crotch area.

F. Mammoth: Fech finally makes an appearance.

X tries his hardest to look at me and speak.

X: Storm Eagle's weapon wasn't effective.

Me: Don't worry. I'll finish him off.

F. Mammoth: None of his attacks could pierce my armor. Do you seriously think that you can beat an "invincible" maverick?

Me: Nothing is invincible!

Flame Mammoth starts out by spitting oil all over the room. I materialize Protoman's shield from the original Megaman games and block the oil. Once the he stopped, I swung the shield and flung the oil on the shield back onto Flame Mammoth. He flinched while I charged a storm tornado attack. I quickly run over and jump over him. During that process, the attacked charged. Noticing this, I released the attack over Flame Mammoth and all of the oil in the room flew in the tornado. I thought of a flamethrower and clenched my fist where the glove is to transform the glove into a flamethrower. I jumped back over to X and shot it at the tornado. It encased Flame Mammoth with flames.

X: You did it in one attack!

Me: It's not over yet...

The flames start to disappear because Flame Mammoth was absorbing them. He also didn't have a single scratch on him.

F. Mammoth: I told you that I couldn't be beaten!

I remembered a concept from a fairly recent game I've been playing. I start running at him. He shoots flames at me, but I slice the flames away using the Z-Saber. I materialize a shotgun that had acid shells as ammo. I stop in front of him and shoot him once down the truck and once in the stomach. The acid from the shells start to eat away his armor and his head. He drops to the ground instantly holding his trunk and rolling around on the floor.

F. Mammoth: How is this possible! What did you do to me!

Me: You guys may have upgraded yourselves, but I still know all of your moves.

The acid ate at Flame Mammoth very fast and disintegrates leaving nothing. I hear a beep in my head. I bet the navigator was worried about me.

Me: Transmission start!

Navigator: I finally got in contact with you. What happened?

Me: I have a report.

Navigator: Did you find X?

Me: I did find X, but he's very damaged because of the attack from Flame Mammoth. I have neutralized the enemy. Mission Accomplished.

Navigator: Hurry and bring X back so he can be treated.

Me: Roger! Transmission end! Come on, X. Time to go!

X: Okay...

I grab X and wrap his arm around my neck.

Me: Transport, Maverick Hunter HQ.

I turn black while X turned blue and we were being transported back to HQ. I don't think I'll ever get used to this.

* * *

><p><em>Location: Maverick Hunter HQ-Command Center<em>

After a quick repair in the infirmary, we reported to the navigator.

Navigator: Mission Report, X.

X: I was doing fine with Flame Mammoth until I heard a loud noise coming from the previous room. The reason why you couldn't get in contact with me was I turned it off.

I see the navigator start to get red in the face. Not the "I'm glad you're okay" but the "I'm going to kill you now!" face.

Navigator: Never do that again!

X was so frightened that he jumped backwards toward the door.

She sighed and looked at me.

Navigator: Mission Report, Fech.

Me: As you can plainly see, I saved X. I also found out something interesting about my powers and this glove.

X and Navigator: What about your powers?

Me: I found information supporting the fact that I helped the creation of all Reploids.

Both of them looked at me in amazement. They didn't believe what they heard to be possible.

Me: I also have proof. Also, why isn't anybody asking about the glove?

Navigator: Your powers are more important than the weapon.

Me: Okay, watch this!

I used the glove and touched the navigator's computer. A video showed a recording from my mind about how I acquired the glove on my left hand and the information from the capsule.

X: Basically, Dr. Light created who and what we are today.

Me: Precisely. I think Sigma found this out and has something planned on how to use this information about me for his evil plans.

Navigator: All we can do now is stop these disturbances. We'll resume missions when X is at full power. Fech, get something to eat and relax for now. You've earned it!

Somebody brings in a batch of chocolate chip cookies. I look at them in amazement and eat each of them in one bite one right after the other. Everyone else is looking at me in amazement for eating with such speed. While I was eating, a thought ran through my head.

What does Sigma want with me? I guess I'll have to find him and beat the answers out of him.

* * *

><p>Voice: You're pretty much a god to reploids, aren't you?<p>

Me: I didn't know about this until just then!

X: I like that awesome weapon that Dr. Light made.

Me: It's epic indeed. I can also make it into a giant sword!

A giant sword the size of my body forms.

X: Amazing!

Me: I know!

Voice: *Facepalms* Anyway, next time, Power House.

Me: I must be freaking awesome to get that title!

Voice: Um...that's not your title.

Me: Oh shi-


	6. The Mysterious Person: Chapter 5

I know I promised to have new chapters up every Sunday, but I lost track of time. I promise the next chapter will be up on Sunday. I hope everyone isn't too mad. I think I might post a sneak peek soon, so watch for the next few updates!

Me: Finally feel decent to move forward!

Voice: You left me alone for 2 freaking months!

Me: It was an emotional time for me as well.

Voice: I bet it wasn't as emotional as stabbing a baby and watching him die!

Me: You have some real issues.

Voice: Hold me…

* * *

><p><em>Location: Maverick Hunter HQ-Command Center<em>

After X and I rested until we were fully restored, we wait for orders from the navigator.

Navigator: Only two mavericks remain.

Me: Launch Octopus and Spark Mandrill.

Navigator: Correct. X, I want you to destroy Spark Mandrill at the power plant and I want Fech to destroy Launch Octopus in the ocean.

Me: Sorry to interrupt, but can I switch with X and destroy Spark Mandrill?

The navigator is starting to get angry at me.

Navigator: I've already given you your mission. I hope you have a good reason why I should switch the missions?

Me: I have one very important reason.

Navigator: Which is?

Me: I cannot breathe under water!

X: I guess that's true...

Navigator: I guess you have a point, Fech. X, take out Launch Octopus and Fech will take out Spark Mandrill.

Me: I really hope you don't mean on a date or anything because he's a freaking ape.

X and I start laughing. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that a red light was coming from the computers. I look towards it and I see the navigator covered in a red aura and looked the maddest I've ever seen her.

Navigator: Before I count to five and obliterate the two of you, you have best be gone to your missions! Five...

X: Oh crap!

Navigator: Four...

Me: Let's get out of here!

Navigator: Three...Two...

X and I start transporting ourselves to our mission objectives.

* * *

><p><em>Location: Power Plant<em>

I arrive at the power plant to see that Storm Eagle's aircraft has destroyed a majority of the building. I see three levels of glass paths with ladders connecting each level. I climbed onto the third level and I see a door at the other end of the path away from the damage. While walking to the door, a blue ball rolls to me and opens up to stand up. All of a sudden, it shoots two electric blue balls at me. I change my glove into a Variable Sword and sonic boom at the balls and slice through the blue ball-like maverick that shot the attack. After destroying the maverick, I walked into the next room and I saw that it is filled with holes before the lights turn off. I inch my way to the first hole. I jump over the first hole and a firefly maverick flew at me at blazing fast speed. I thought it looked like a firefly because it lit up the room. I used the glove to make a chainsaw and I slice the maverick in half. When it blew up, the room became dark again. I tread carefully through this room jumping over each hole and slicing and dodging all of the lightning bug mavericks that were dashing at me. I finally reach the next area. The lights turn on and I notice a door down the hallway. I go walk down the hallway and go through the door. The first thing I see is a maverick that is attached to the ceiling with a nozzle that shoots lasers. It was also encased in water or gel, which is ironic since it was in a power plant.

Me: Since it's surrounded by some type of water or gel, how do I beat it?

At that moment, four balls of water or gel came from the blue substance around the maverick at me. Apparently substance is sticky since I couldn't move from where I was standing. The nozzle moved its position to aim at me and started charging. It releases its energy and I hear a dud sound. It stops charging. I knew that was going to happen since the airship destroyed part of the power plant.

Me: I forgot that the electricity isn't on. That was a close.

Right as soon as I finished, it detached from the ceiling and lunged itself at me.

Me: Crap! How do I prevent this!

The maverick came close to me. I couldn't dodge since I was still stuck on the blue substance. I get an idea last minute and spawn a drill using the glove, but it crashes into me. But wait, I spawn the drill before he crashes into me and force the maverick to the other door destroying the door and the maverick in the process. All of the blue substance dissipates. I think that's better!

Me: I thought he was harder than that, but I almost died too. I think I should get moving!

I go through the newly destroyed door and now the lights are flickering. I saw many obstacles in the room, but I traverse the next room anyway. I jump over a wall and find a dozen mavericks on wheels with drills for hands driving up to me and trying to stab me. I use the glove to make a hammer and hit the ground with it causing an earthquake. This caused all of them to get off balance and hit fall on each other thus destroying themselves. I see a ladder down the hallway, so I walk to it, but I see a tortoise-like maverick. It starts shooting torpedoes at me, but I dodge with easily and I spawn a missile launcher. I shot it at the tortoise at the same time it shoots torpedoes at me, but my missiles make the torpedoes look like they were toys because the torpedoes exploded on contact with my missile and the missile didn't budge. The missile destroyed the tortoise maverick and I climbed up the ladder. I see a door to the next room, so I go in. I find the lights are off again and more holes occupy this room. I move cautiously, find the first hole, and jump over it. Of course, another firefly maverick tries to attack me again, but I destroy it with a sword. I traverse platform to platform destroying more firefly mavericks. I get to the door and the lights turn on along with the door opening. I walk into the room and the lights turned off again. Why is this place so unstable! I see flashing lights in the room and hear a voice.

Lights: At last we meet, Fech.

The lights from the ceiling fall to the ground and the room lit up. I see what looks like a ten foot tall mandrill lookalike primate maverick that is mainly brown and orange in color. He also has green, blue, and purple lights around his body and arms with a big red light in the center of his chest. Two tubes connect his back to his head. The Sigma insignia is on both of the arms.

Me: Finally got to you, Spark Mandrill. The power plant has always been a pain to traverse.

S. Mandrill: If you had problems getting to me, you won't survive this fight.

Me: Getting to you wasn't the problem. The problem is that it took way too long to get here!

S. Mandrill: I still don't see how Sigma wants you for his research. You don't seem to have any extra power at all...at least not that I can sense.

Me: I guess Sigma never really told you about me, did he?

S. Mandrill: Only that you were necessary for his plans.

Me: I thought so. How about we make a deal? If you win, I'll tell the information that I have about the situation between Sigma and me, but if I win, you will tell me Sigma's location and I will give you a chance to join back with the Maverick Hunters and spare your life.

Spark Mandrill looks at me and laughs hysterically. He stops and starts to speak with an evil smile.

S. Mandrill: Considering you can't beat me, I'll your bet. Should we begin?

Me: If you're ready to lose, then yes!

He dashes at me with his right hand in front. I barely dodged since his speed was incredible despite his size. He collides with the wall and electricity shoots out over room's walls. I get hit with the attack on the ground. He jumps to the wires on the ceiling and swings to where I am. He jumps down on top of me, but I dodge and slice him on his leg with the ice sword I spawned with the glove. We both stand up at opposite sides of the room.

S. Mandrill: Now I see what kind of power you possess and understand why Sigma would want that power for himself.

Me: Am I a formidable opponent now?

S. Mandrill: You might have some power, but still not enough to beat me.

Me: I'll admit that I greatly underestimated your speed, but now it's time to get serious! Program Advance, Zeta Cannon!

I use the glove to spawn one of the program advances from the Megaman Battle Network games to create one cannon that is huge and purple. I shoot it at Spark Mandrill while he was punching the ground and deliver a direct contact hit into his chest. An explosion of smoke appeared from the blast. His attack didn't finish since electricity didn't pulsate through the room. The smoke clears and it appears to have only minimal damage.

S. Mandrill: I hope that wasn't your most powerful attack. If it was, then you're doomed!

Me: You wish it was!

Spark Mandrill starts throwing punches at the ground. Each punch shoots electricity onto the walls. I spawn armor that absorbs electric attacks with the glove. In an instant, he appears next to me and punches me in the face. I fall to the ground and the armor turned back into the glove. He appears over my fallen body. That attack was massive despite the armor I spawned from the glove. I can barely move from that last attack.

S. Mandrill: It looks like I win. Now tell me why Sigma wants you so badly!

Me: It seems that Sigma has found my greatest secret that I did not find out until recently.

S. Mandrill: What is it?

Me: It turns out that I helped create the Reploids!

S. Mandrill: That cannot be the only reason!

Me: Do you know about how X was created?

S. Mandrill: Dr. Light created him. What a silly question!

Me: There was something different in this procedure however. Let's just say that Dr. Light swapped some DNA between X and myself.

S. Mandrill: How is this even possible?

Me: Don't ask me. I'm still trying to find more answers. I know that Sigma holds all of those answers!

S. Mandrill: I guess your question will get answered when you see Sigma then.

He bent over to pick me up, but there was an explosion on his back. I jumped over him while he fell to the ground. I spawned a sword that was V-shaped and drove it around Spark Mandrill's neck and into the ground, which trapped him there.

S. Mandrill: What did you do!

Me: At first I was composing myself, but I got energy back before explaining things in greater detail. It looks like you have a pretty good size hole from the timed mine I put on your back.

S. Mandrill: But how?

Me: It was when I hit you with the ice sword. I quickly spawned a mine shooting weapon, shot it onto your back, and made it disappear. All of this took one second to take place. It looks like I win now!

S. Mandrill: I'm still not going to tell you where Sigma is! Looks like you won't get your answers after all!

I hear a beep coming from inside my head. The navigator is trying to get in contact with me.

Me: Transmission start!

Navigator: We have the coordinates to Sigma's stronghold. Return to HQ!

Me: I'll be back in five minutes.

Navigator: Okay.

Me: Transmission end!

I turn to Spark Mandrill. He looks very weak from the explosion.

Me: It looks like we found Sigma anyway. Now, I have to destroy you since you broke our bet!

S. Mandrill: You won't be able to defeat Sigma!

Me: That's what they all say.

I turn V-shaped sword into a regular looking sword and swing at Spark Mandrill's head. I cut it off and he exploded. I turned the sword back into the glove and start to transport back to HQ.

Me: Transport, Maverick Hunter HQ!

* * *

><p><em>Location: Maverick Hunter HQ-Command Center<em>

I arrive at the command center. I see X and Zero there. I give X another software update containing all of the powers of the rest of the mavericks that Zero and I have slain. Once that was done, X, Zero, and myself assemble in the center of the Command Center for our last mission briefing.

Zero: I have found the coordinates to Sigma's base. It's just off the coast on an island in the middle of the ocean.

Me: So what's our course of action now?

Zero: X and I will go to the base and destroy Sigma.

Me: I guess I stay here since I'm in danger, huh?

X: We don't want to risk Sigma's plan to succeed. If you stayed here where it's safe, then we will have a chance.

Me: It won't be any safer here. Sigma knows where HQ is, he took most of the Hunters with him, and it will be pretty much defenseless if both of you go. Also, I have many questions to ask Sigma myself. I see no reason why I shouldn't go. Plus, you guys will need my help to prevent something horrible from happening.

Navigator: Even though I don't like this, I think Fech is right. No matter where Fech is, Sigma won't be too far behind. At least Fech has enough power to take care of himself. I think everybody should get some rest and storm the base tomorrow at dawn.

Zero: I guess you're right, Fech. You have grown to be a powerful human. I don't like it, but I guess we have no choice in the matter. What do you say, X?

X: I guess, but if Sigma captures you, I won't hold back!

Me: I understand. Let's get some rest for tomorrow. We are going to need it.

X and Zero: Right!

X, Zero, and I get into the elevator and ride it to the barracks. X and Zero fell asleep very easily, but I had many thoughts in my head. I eventually grew tired enough and fell right to sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: It felt good writing this story again.<p>

Voice: I'm glad too! It's time to start messing with you again!

Me: I'm hiring another voice if I do another story.

Voice: Fine!

Me: Now describe the next chapter.

Voice: Next time, The Infiltration.

Me: Time to find some answers!

Voice: They might not be what you're looking for. Remember that!

Me: What?


	7. The Mysterious Person: Chapter 6

As promised, chapter 6 is up. Sorry about the late time, but I had stuff to do today and The Walking Dead was one of them. Great show and I suggest you guys watch it when you see it come up in the guide. Depending if I get enough hits will determine if I put a sneak peak next week.

Me: I think this might be the last chapter I write before summer.

Voice: That means I'll be in storage for like 6 months!

Me: I plan on finishing this before August and start my next project.

Voice: Next project?

* * *

><p><em>Location: Maverick Hunter HQ-Barracks<em>

After a restless sleep, I awoke. I was walking to the command center with many things on my mind. What will happen today? Will I find the answers that I need? What exactly is my power and what is it truly used for? Many more thoughts cloud my mind. X and Zero meet me in front of the elevator to the Command Center.

X: Are you sure you can go through with this? You don't look your best today.

Me: I'm just thinking about some things.

X: Like what?

Me: Since I'm here in this dimension, is it possible that Sigma sent Mavericks to my dimension to try to conquer it?

Zero: Whether he sent mavericks to your dimension or not, we need to focus on the mission today.

Me: If it does come to that, can count on the two of you for support?

X: I'll help if I can. What about you Zero?

Zero: Negative. I have a mission here as a Maverick Hunter. I can't just abandon my post. That goes for you too, X.

X: But Zero...

Me: We don't have to worry about that yet. Let's get the Command Center to start this mission and finish Sigma fast.

X and Zero: Right

We step into the elevator and arrive at the Command Center. Everyone is typing on a computer like usual except for an older looking man standing beside the navigator. The navigator and the old man turn around with a very serious looks on both of their faces.

X and Zero: Dr. Cain!

X and Zero kneel on their right knees. Dr. Cain was a very old man. He has a long, gray beard that was long enough to reach his chest. He had a cane that helps him stand. He wore a blue outfit that covers his whole body with green and red wrist sleeves. He was also wearing white shoes. I stood there stunned by the fact that Dr. Cain was there. Why is he so special? Dr. Cain found X in a lab years ago, according to my knowledge. He also created Sigma as a result of his studies on X.

Dr. Cain: Hello X, Zero, and you must be Fech.

Me: It's an honor to meet you Dr. Cain.

Saying that as I kneel on my right knee.

Dr. Cain: The pleasure is mine. I never would have imagined mixing human and reploid DNA to create a more powerful being.

Me: I'm assuming you read my report about my finding of Dr. Light's recording.

Dr. Cain: I did. I think I also may have a theory why Sigma wants you very badly.

Me: If I may, I think I have a theory too.

Dr. Cain: Go right ahead.

Me: Since reploid DNA was fused with human DNA, this gives the possibility to make more powerful reploids. If the opposite is true, Sigma can use this not only to create more powerful mavericks, but use the Maverick DNA to control the human population. Is that what you came up with, Dr. Cain?

Dr. Cain: Your intelligence is astounding! I found the same conclusion.

Zero: That still doesn't explain how he got to your dimension in the first place.

Me: Dr. Cain, is it possible that Sigma found the site where X was found and somehow discovered blueprints or the machine that Dr. Light used to travel to my dimension?

Dr. Cain: That could be possible. It looks like our time has grown short and you have missions to complete. Oh, Fech. I also found this.

He hands me a glove that looks exactly like the one I have, but for my other hand.

Me: How do I put it on? I don't have a capsule nearby to "install" it into my system.

Dr. Cain: If you put it on, it should automatically synchronize with your DNA.

Dr. Cain hands me the glove for my right hand. It looks just like the other one except for the fact that it's meant for my right hand instead. I put the glove on and I feel a surge of pain coursing through my whole body like when the other glove was "installed." All of a sudden, the pain stops.

Dr. Cain: I think this complements the one you have nicely. I hand them off to you now, Navigator.

Navigator: Your mission is to defeat Sigma at any cost and stop the mavericks there. Be careful, especially you, Fech.

X, Zero, and I: Right! Transport, Sigma's Fortress!

As we teleport to Sigma's fortress, Dr. Cain says something we can barely hear.

Dr. Cain: Good luck!

* * *

><p><em>Location: Sigma's Fortress-Outside<em>

X, Zero, and I arrive on the outskirts of the fortress. The fortress looks like one massive building about the size of a mountain. It was surrounded by other buildings that could be manufacturing sites or power plants.

Zero: I'll go first and draw the attention of the main wave of troops. X and Fech, the both of you should run past the backup troops and enter at the side of the fortress.

X and I: Alright, good luck Zero!

Zero: To the both of you as well.

Zero disappeared toward the fortress. We start hearing enemy fire and explosions almost immediately. X and I make our way around the fortress. We see a dozen torpedo launching tortoises and about one hundred of the annoying mini-helicopter mavericks with spikes on the side that fly straight at us. X and I both use a Storm Tornado at the same time killing all of the enemies with a combined attack.

Me: That attack was very powerful!

X: I wouldn't be surprised if Sigma was scared now!

Me: I bet he has something up his sleeve to give him an advantage.

X: Like what?

Me: I don't know. We should continue to the fortress before reinforcements arrive.

We make our way to the side and found an entrance up the mountain side. At that moment, many mini-helicopter things fly towards us from the fortress. X and I charge up Armored Armadillo's skill and created a shield that blocked attacks. The mavericks fly into the both of us, but both of our shields absorbs the attacks.

X: Now how do we get up there?

Me: You forget about the gloves. I'm going to make a long hook shot so we can fling ourselves across. Hang on to me.

X: Okay.

I used both gloves to make a hook shot. I make contact with the ceiling of the entrance and retracted the hook shots so X and I could fly at the opening. It succeeded, but there was a major problem with the room. The room looks like I was back in the power plant with chrome walls, no holes, and a latter at the end of the room. That wasn't the problem. The real problem was there are no enemies in sight!

Me: This doesn't feel right.

Our shields disappear. As soon as I finished my statement, both of us hear explosions in the distance from the hole where the ladder led. We climb up the ladder and reach an opening where a door was located. Zero and Vile jump down the hole made in the ceiling.

X and I: Zero!

Vile: I'm glad X and Fech have come to see your demise.

The door opens and Vile escapes through the door.

Zero: You are not getting away that easily!

Me: Wait Zero!

I wasn't fast enough. Zero dashed through the door and X and I heard the fighting from the room we are in. X starts to run toward the door, but I stop him.

Me: Hold on, X. If I remember correctly, Vile has his battle armor is behind this door and Zero is captured.

X: Vile...

Me: We can easily beat him! I just hope I can prevent that event from happening. Let's go.

We go through the door only and through the hallway past another door to see a large darkened room and Zero caught in a trap in the middle of the floor.

X: Zero!

X runs towards Zero.

Zero and I: It's a trap, X!

Vile dashes toward X using his battle armor and punches X in the face using the left arm of the armor. The lights turn on and X was damaged badly from that punch.

Vile: I thought you were way stronger than that, X. You even saved me the trouble of hunting you again, Fech.

Me: Even with your battle armor, you can't beat me.

Vile: We'll see about!

Vile dashes at me about to punch me with the left arm. I hold my right hand out and stop the attack using Vile's stun ability. Everything, including Vile himself, was stunned.

Vile: How is this even possible?

Me: When I punched you the on our first encounter, I copied your powers even if it the touch was for an instant. Are you going to tell me what I want to know?

Vile: You wish!

I used the left glove and turned it into a sword and slice the left arm of the battle armor off. After it came off, he countered by punching me with the other arm. I was punched right beside X. The attack hurt me badly too.

Vile: I'll make you pay for that! Now it's time for you to die!

Me: I don't think Sigma will like you very much if you kill me.

Vile: I don't care about that fool! I finally got to beat X and Zero. My main mission is complete!

Me: Are you so sure that you've already won?

Vile: Stop wasting your breathe. Now you both die!

The chest of the armor opens with several rockets pointing at X and myself. I was surprised because this technique was never used! I couldn't move, X was passed out, and Zero burst out of the capsule where he was trapped and jumped on the back of the ride armor...WHAT! Zero got out of the trap somehow and got onto the back of the armor! Vile was trying with all of his might to shake Zero off of the ride armor.

Zero: You should never underestimate me!

Me: Don't do it, Zero!

Vile: You are going to sacrifice yourself to defeat me? How noble!

Zero starts to charge his buster cannon and I start charging the shield ability and run towards Zero. Zero pulls his arm where the buster cannon was and thrusts it into the ride armor. While the shot was piercing the armor, a huge explosion fills the room with smoke and blinds everyone. I release the charge of the ability hoping that it saves him. When the smoke clears, Vile was standing by his destroyed ride armor without a scratch and Zero is collapsed face down on the floor. I guess the shield didn't help the situation.

Vile: I guess the fool did killed himself. I thought he was stronger than that!

Vile jumps in the air and shot some bombs at Zero. I run in front of Zero and spawn an explosive resistant shield. All of the explosions were negated. Vile did the same thing again, but that just made smoke around the room. Vile shot the same electric ball that stuns his opponents and hits me.

Me: I can't believe I fell for that!

Vile: I'm the victor. Zero and X are passed out, and Fech is stunned.

Me: You greatly underestimate me more than X.

I appeared behind Vile and stabbed him in the back.

Vile: You were stunned!

Me: Not so much. It was merely an illusion thanks to Sting Chameleon's power. Also, I since you were focused on my illusion, I healed X and healed Zero a little bit using my special power. Since I have DNA of reploid and human, I have the ability to heal my injuries faster than either being. I had a theory that I could I use this on other allies, so I put it to the test and it worked! X gets up looking only a little beat up. He walks over to us. Zero also stands up, but he was damaged a little bit.

Vile: You still won't win!

Me: I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Vile!

I swing the sword through his body and cut his head in half. Zero, X, and I back up and Vile explodes.

Me: At least I prevented the horrible event that was to come to pass.

Zero: What do you mean?

Me: If I wasn't here, Zero would have sacrificed his life to save X from Vile. In fact, I barely stopped that from happening.

X and Zero: What!

Me: That's what happened in the game. Can we keep moving? It only gets harder.

X and Zero: Right.

We continue to the next room. Lasers are shooting across the room at timed intervals. I use the gloves to make two mirror shields that reflect the lasers. None of the bullets or lasers penetrated the shields at all and we get to the ladder to the next area. Now we have to wall jump to get up to the next area while dodging and attacking mini-helicopter mavericks without spikes. X and I spawned shields again and Zero kicked us through the maverick mob. Now there is a door in front of us.

Me: Nice teamwork! Anyway, if memory serves, Boomer Kuwanger should be behind this door and the only way to proceed is to beat him.

Zero: Sounds fine to me.

X: Let's go!

We open the door only to find an empty room that would have Boomer Kuwanger in it with the next door opened.

Me: Something's wrong. Sigma might have known about this and changed tactics a bit.

X: What does that mean?

Me: Everything from here will be unable for me predict accurately.

Zero: I guess we just push forward then.

X and I: Right.

Now the next room was what I remember. It was a stair case with plenty of mavericks on the stairs. There are plenty of mettaurs, which are small mavericks with hard hats, mini-helicopter with spike mavericks, and spiked wheel mavericks. X and my shield power easily destroy them all. We reach the door at the other end of the room and go in. There were pipes everywhere in this room.

Me: I guess Sigma didn't change this room either.

X: Is that a good thing?

Me: If you don't have quick reflexes, then no because a giant robot spider will be coming from the ceiling using paths that these pipes make by connecting to each other.

X: This sounds easy.

The pipes make a random path and the spider comes down the pipes at an incredible speed. All of us managed to dodge it. It opens and closes its eye on its back for a quick instant and closes it while climbing up a pipe.

Me: Dang! It's a lot faster than I thought. To damage it, hit him in the eye that opens and closes!

X and Zero: Got it!

Next, it starts to come down, but it shoots 20 spiders at us and disappears. X creates a tornado and destroys the tiny spiders, which looked like tiny versions of the giant spider. The pipes make another path and the giant spider comes down for another quick blow. It hits X and Zero which damages them pretty good. It goes back up the pipes and the pipes make another random path. I realize something! It starts to come down towards me, but I jump before it hits me and I slice the only pipe that the spider could go up. It was on the ground shaking and trying to defend its eye which was left opened since it couldn't climb up the pipe. I use both gloves to spawn a big drill and start spinning while aiming for the eye. I make a direct hit and drill right through the giant spider destroying him. X and Zero seem to recover themselves at this moment. A door opens at the opposite side of the room from the door.

X: Nice job, Fech, but how did you know to destroy the pipe where it came down at?

Me: Simple. It only went up the pipe where it stopped at!

Zero: Here's an elevator to the next floor. Is that the right way to go?

Me: I don't know, but we can't waste any more time here. Let's use it!

X and Zero: Right!

We walk in the elevator, the door closes, and it begins to ascend to the next floor.

* * *

><p>Me: Why was the room different with Boomer Kuwanger in it?<p>

Sigma: Let's just say I got something in store for you, Fech.

Me: Sigma!

Voice: *groans* What happened? I don't remember anything!

Me: Sigma gave me a message through you, Voice!

Voice: That must mean that his power is over 9000!

Me: CAN YOU BE SERIOUS AND TELL ME ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Voice: Fine. Next time, Don't Look Down or Behind You!

Me: Is it abo-

Voice: Don't worry about it!

Me: I hate you SO much!


	8. The Mysterious Person: Chapter 7

I didn't quite get enough hits on the last chapter, so no preview for you! If it gets there by next Sunday, I will add the sneak preview. I'm really enjoying writing this, and I hope everyone is enjoying reading it. I have nothing else, so enjoy!

Me: How is it possible to be in a bad mood and a good mood at the same time?

Voice: I don't know...cocaine?

Me: I don't do drugs!

Voice: If that's not it, then you would have to be a paradox...

*Everything explodes starting because of my STOMACH*

* * *

><p><em>Location: Sigma's Fortress-Level 2<em>

The elevator arrives on the second level of the fortress. We see a huge pit that leads to spikes at the bottom of the fall with platforms the size enough for only one of us to stand on. At the far side of the room, I barely see a ladder. Did I mention that there are also many bat mavericks on the ceiling?

X: That's a huge pit!

Me: That's nothing. X, let's use the storm tornado to take care of the bats.

X and I jump and use the tornado technique. It grabs all of the bats on the ceiling and flings them around the room hitting each other and the wall. The bats get destroyed by each other.

Me: Let me make something that will get us across.

I use the left glove into a platform shooting tool. I shot it three times and three cubes with a big red button came out.

X: Are you serious!

Me: Just push the button!

All of us push the buttons on each device and the cubes expand into segway devices that could fly in the air. We use them to cross the pit easily, but another problem arose. There aren't any mavericks on this side of the room!

Zero: This is way too easy.

About a dozen ostrich mavericks come out of nowhere towards us right after Zero says that.

X: This isn't good.

Me: I saw this coming.

I spawn a laser gun on both gloves and combine them together. I charge the shot while the mavericks run closer. Right when the closest one was beginning its attack, I release the energy destroying all of the mavericks.

X: Where did they come from?

Zero: Probably from the hole in the ceiling over there.

Me: We need to go that way anyway.

We did wall jumps to the next part of level 2 destroying a bat and ostrich at the next platform. A door stood in our way. We look at each other knowing what's about to happen and we proceed in. This room was supposed to have Chill Penguin in it, but it was the same as before, empty and the next path revealed.

Me: If what I'm thinking is true, our battle with Sigma will be a long battle.

Zero: Why do you say that?

Me: First, Boomer Kuwanger, then Chill Penguin. None of them are in their respected rooms. That only means we have to fight them all at once or one right after the other until we beat them to be able to fight Sigma.

X: The battle will be easier with all three of us. So, let's continue.

Me: Right.

We exit the room. The next part had a lot raised platforms and some pits in it. Some mini-helicopter enemies would follow us and when that happened, a lookout that looks like cheap Megaman knockoff would jump into a battle suit and try to destroy us. We destroyed them pretty easily since both the battle suit and lookouts were copies. After traversing the room and destroying copies, we reach the end of the room with two holes in the ceiling.

X: I'm going to kill Sigma now! No more mercy!

Me: Why is that?

X: Did you see those cheap imitations?

Me: Don't worry about them. Focus your anger on Sigma!

I toss the Z-Saber to Zero.

Zero: Why give it back?

Me: You need it more at this point. Plus, you need to practice with it.

Zero: I guess. Anyway, Fech is right, X. You shouldn't get worked up over something trivial.

X: Like you have the right to talk. You don't have a copy!

Zero: Maybe because I can't be!

Me: Cut it out, both of you! We have a mission to complete!

Zero and X: Sorry.

Me: Now, there are two holes in the ceiling. I don't think it matters which one we take, but what do you guys think?

Zero jumps in the right hole and X jumps into the left hole.

Me: I guess that answers my question...

I follow Zero and since he went first. He destroyed the turret enemies for me! I reached the top and I find X and Zero there. I knew that both paths led to an outside area.

Me: Past this next area is a tall room where we navigate up to a door which leads to a machine. Let's move!

We go past the open area that Storm Eagle was in. Of course, Storm Eagle wasn't in the area either, so we pressed forward. The next room has a series of ladders and platforms like in the original Donkey Kong game, but with better graphics. We climb the ladder to the next area. This area had many bat and a shield with spiked ball mavericks that attack us. I create a shield with my left arm and deflected the spiked ball and used my right glove to spawn a sword and sliced the maverick in half. X and Zero are beside me destroying the bats that came our way. We make our way up to the door defeating the mavericks along the way.

Me: This machine is a bit strange. It has different colored eyes that do something different, but it changes eyes at random. The blue eyes chase us, green eyes shoot stuff, and the red eyes shoot and chase us. It'll also close the area to a small enough to not let any floor and only the spike pit show while using a small detached robot to ram the walls ricocheting to try and know off into the spikes. Do you guys have it?

Zero: Is that all to this next enemy?

Me: In the game, that's the only way to damage it. I think because those are the power sources of the machine and destroying them destroys the machine.

X: Good enough for me. Let's go!

We go through the door, walk down the hallway, and go through the other door. The room was dark, but not for long. The eyes light up and the room not long after. The machine covers the entire wall on the left side. The machine looks like Spark Mandrill's face stretched against the wall with a spike pit in the middle of the floor. There is also something like a nose that will power up and flies around the one once the eyes are destroyed or after so many attacks from the eyes. The eye farthest away from us opens and it was blue. It comes after me at a very high speed. I spawn an electric sword and sliced it. It was slice in half and it explodes. We all stand there in silence until I speak up.

Me: That better not be all there is to this thing!

The other eye opens. It was yellow. Wait a minute! Sigma is cheating!

Me: Brace yourselves! This is a new attack!

The yellow eye goes to the middle of the room and charges up an electric attack. I change my electric sword to a wooden sword and brace for impact. The eye shoots off its charge at the ceiling and spike pit creating an impassable wall of electricity. The electricity starts to rotate in a clockwise direction. I take this chance to jump at the eye and slice it. Like the other eye, it explodes since it took too much damage.

Me: Now the walls are closing. Get ready to wall jump and dodge the thing that looks like a nose!

The walls start to close. Luckily, there are ridges on the side of the wall that were just the right size to hang onto. The small machine activated and started to ram the walls. Zero jumps and slices it in half. He didn't realize that he was about to fall into the spike pit.

Zero: Crap!

After he yelled that, an explosion destroyed the spikes. That was very convenient if you ask me. Anyway, the machine starts to explode. X and I jump to the ground where the spikes once stood.

Zero: That was a pathetic maverick, but now the machine is about to explode with us with no way out of this room!

Me: Maybe this is why it was easy. It was all a trap. Let's look for a something that will stop the explosion or get us out of here.

We all look around. I notice that X looks like he found something, so I walk run over to him.

Me: What are you staring at?

X: I wonder what this blue button on the floor does.

X pushed the button and the floor started to glow.

Me: X! Why is the floor glowing?

X: I pushed the blue button on the ground and it just happened.

Zero: This is a transporter. Press the button again and we're out of here!

X pushes the button again. The transporter makes a blue glow appear around the whole room and we start to glow next. Our bodies are being separated and being transported to the destination, which I assume is level 3. It feels like the transportation that I've done using transmission device. This teleports all of us out of the room before it exploded with us in it.

* * *

><p><em>Location: Sigma's Fortress-?<em>

?: Sigma, the intruders have made it to level 3! What should we do?

Sigma: Be patient. Since Fech is realizing his potential, he will not be threatened by any one of you. That is why all of you should remain stationed here and prepare to capture him.

?: What about X and Zero?

Sigma: I'm not worried about them. I have a secret weapon up my sleeve. Isn't that right, sister?

* * *

><p>Me: Wait...he's kidnapped somebody!<p>

Voice: And that's my evil twist! Now come up with the end now!

Me: You are a monster!

Voice: I'm not the monster since Sigma has her.

Me: Grr...*Sigh* Just get on with the next episode!

Voice: Next time, A Terrifying Discovering!

Me: Will I find out about the kidnapping?

Voice: You just might learn about something else!

Me: JUST TELL ME!

Another Voice: The voice you're trying to talk to is no longer in your head. Please try again later

Me: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-


	9. The Mysterious Person: Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not getting this up yesterday. I was pretty busy for it being Sunday. Anyway, as some of you may have guessed, we're reaching the ending of this story. I hope everyone is still enjoying it. I personally enjoy this chapter the most for some unknown reason. By the way, I didn't get the hits I was wanting again, so I won't be doing a sneak peek. If I get 100 hits on ANY chapter next week, I will reveal some things about the next fan fiction. Enjoy!

Me: I feel so relieved now!

Voice: Is that because your presentation is done?

Me: That's right. Now I get to focus...on...

Voice: What's wrong?

Me: YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHO WAS KIDNAPPED!

Voice: You might just find out!

Me: *Sigh*

* * *

><p><em>Location: Sigma's Fortress-Level 3<em>

Zero, X, and myself are transported to an area that looks like a sewer system with pipes everywhere and the walls has chrome finishes. What is with chromed finishes in this dimension? We hear an explosion from the distance which we all assumed was the room we just narrowly escaped from. Since there are no mavericks in sight, all of us sit down for some time to rest.

Me: Nice going, X. If you wouldn't have found that button, we would be dead now.

X: Thanks. To be honest, I almost didn't notice it out of the corner of my eye.

Zero: I think we have rested enough. Shall we continue?

X and I: Yes.

We jump up past several pipes and find half a dozen bats and a single torpedo launching tortoise maverick. I spawn electric swords using both gloves and phase behind the bats swinging both swords in the process. I notice that torpedoes are being shot from the tortoise and aimed at me. X shot those torpedoes down and Zero sliced the tortoise several times, which destroyed it. Behind the tortoise reveals a door.

Me: This leads to Armored Armadillo. Get ready just in case he is in the room.

Zero and X: Right.

We open the door and walk into the room. The room looks just like the previous room. As before, the door at the other wall was open and the maverick was there. Something suspicious is going on.

Me: We need to hurry up. I have a feeling that something very bad is going to happen soon.

We run to the next area. It actually seems like we are in an actual building since there weren't any pipes that could be seen. We jump from platform to platform only to slow by more bats and miner mavericks. I spawn a shield with my left glove and buster cannon with my right glove. I block attacks from the miners while X shoots the bats and Zero is running at the miners. X destroys the bats with ease and the miners are giving Zero a hard time. I shoot the miners' pickaxes away and that gives Zero the opening to finish each of them off. The door to the next area is just behind the miners. We rush in to find out that the room was empty like before and the door to the next area is open. We cross into the next area. This next area had a hole that lead down. More pipes are in this area as well as miner and mavericks on a wheel with spikes in front of it. I spawn two huge steel fists and slam them on the first pipe that I see. That broke the pipe loose from the wall and it fell down. It destroys all but one miner, but X quickly disposes of it with a quick buster shot. We find another door. We enter the room only to find another empty room and an opening to the next area. We see that the area is filled with water and take a rest.

X: Fech, how are you going to get past this?

Me: I don't know, but I'm getting kind of bored.

Zero: Bored? You do realize that our lives are on the line.

Me: I do, but I was expecting a little more of a challenge from Sigma since this is the last level until we reach him.

X: That's good to hear. He is going to pay for what he's done.

Me: I would finally get my answers...I have a way to get past this now!

Zero and X: What is it?

Me: I will create a drain!

X: How?

I spawn a torpedo gun the size of the hole and shoot it down the hole. We move back and hear an explosion with splashing water coming out. We look down the hole to find my attempt successful.

Me: I made a hole!

Zero and X: Why did you do that!

Me: Humans can't breathe very easily underwater!

X: You didn't have to make so much noise while doing that!

Me: Did you seriously expect me to swim underwater risking my life to make the drain knowing that there are mavericks in the water too!

Zero: He does have a point. Let it go, X.

X: I guess.

Me: Can we continue now? I'm pretty sure Sigma knows where we are anyway, and we still have a little ways to go.

Zero and X: Right!

We jump down the hole and continue through the newly drained area, which looks like the above water rooms but with water stained walls and pipes. A lot of fish mavericks were on the ground lifeless because of the drain I made. They aren't much of a threat, so we continue to the door, through another empty room that looks the previous room, and to the next area. They were several platforms that we had to jump on to lead to a hallway full of laser shooting mavericks, rotating shooting turret, and mini helicopter mavericks. I spawn laser shields with both gloves while Zero slices the turrets and X shoots the flying mavericks. I block all of the lasers while X and Zero destroy all of the mavericks. We reach the door without receiving damage and go into the room. The room was empty except for the conveyor belt moving toward the open door at the other end of the room and furnaces like in the factory. We go through that door into a hall way that leads to another door. I motion for everyone to stop.

Me: This is the door leading to a tank that splits apart. To damage it, attack the top part. It looks like a half skull. This is a very powerful enemy, so don't take it lightly.

Zero: Just remember to not use too much energy for our battle with Sigma.

X and I: Right!

We walk through the door and we see the tank sitting there. The maverick tank turns on and projects an image in front of it using its green eyes. It was an image of Sigma!

X, Zero, and I: Sigma!

Sigma: Glad to see my mavericks haven't destroyed you, but I have been taking it easy on you.

Me: Is that to study my abilities?

Sigma: That is very perspective of you. I have been collecting data for a while now.

Me: Is that to take over this world and mine by using the cells in me to transplant them to other humans and use those cells to take over the bodies and minds of those humans?

Sigma: It seems you have my plan figured out to a point.

X: What!

Sigma: I will tell you more once you reach me. It seems that I have a guest that you may know, Fech.

Me: What do you mean by that!

Sigma: This girl here!

The monitor flickers for a second and focuses on a girl. She looks like she has been hurt very badly from either an attack or testing that Sigma has done. She is a little shorter than me with brown hair that is neck length and brown eyes. The outfit looks like what they give you at hospitals. I stand there stunned and couldn't bring the words up to respond to her. This girl is very special to me because it was my sister.

Me: Shinoa!

Shinoa: Fech! Help me! I don't know understand what's fully going on, but I do know Sigma is very powerful and has a very powerful ally.

The monitor flickers again and it focuses on Sigma.

Sigma: That was a wonderful reunion!

Now my feelings turn to rage.

Me: You snake! What have you done with Shinoa!

Sigma: I have done nothing, but if you join me now, I promise that no harm will come to her.

Me: I will make you pay for this!

I hold out my hands and shoot a huge laser blast that annihilates the maverick tank. Some consumes the room. I breathe in and out from using that last attack. It also surprises me because a technique like was never used in the game. Could that have been my own dormant power? The smoke cleared and we see the blast also destroyed the wall which leads to a secret room with a transporter inside. The transporter looks like a capsule that Dr. Light left, but red instead of blue.

X: Remind me not to make you angry!

Zero: Now we have more trouble than ever now!

X: Why do you say that?

Me: I just stumbled on a secret room with a secret transporter that I didn't know about. Why would I think we're in trouble?

X: I see your point.

Zero: What do we do, Fech?

Me: We can't just stand here. That transporter is the only thing forward right now since this room is basically a dead end. Hopefully, this should take us to Sigma. I say we use it! Are you guys with me?

X and Zero: Yes.

Me: Then let's go!

X then Zero and then I jump into the transporter. It felt like transporting from mission to mission like always. I materialize in a huge empty room with a door on the far side of it. There are several problems here. One is X and Zero aren't with me. The other problem is there is a mysterious figure in a brown robe that covers his whole body standing in the center of the room. I guess I have to beat him to continue, but I have no clue what I'm about to face.

Me: Who are you?

He gives me no response.

Me: Answer me!

?: Only if you beat me.

He runs around the room. He reveals his duel-wielding pistols at me and starts shooting me. I spawn a sword using the left glove and slice the bullets away. I quickly run behind and slash at him. The brown robe was cut in half. It looks like I made contact, but I see the robe falling to the ground without a person wearing it. Surprised, I turn around and he phases just in front of me and shoots me in the stomach. It was so fast that I didn't even see what he looked like. Surprisingly, the shots didn't hurt me, but stung instead. We jump to opposite sides of the room and look at each other. Somehow, he had his robe back on. I feel some sort of pressure from inside my body growing.

Me: What did you just do to me?

?: Those were my special poison tipped bullets. You will die here soon.

Me: Is that so?

I charge Sting Chameleon's power and a green aura surrounds me. Once the charge was complete, I release the energy. The energy removed the poison from my body and healed me from the little damage that was done to me.

Me: Don't take me lightly!

?: I have never had someone survive this attack. Maybe this will be fun after all.

We charge at each other. I create a wide sword and he pulls a blue sword that looks like a light saber out of his sheathe on his right hip. We got close enough to swing both swords to make contact. He jumps back and swings his sword at my legs. To my amazement, the sword detached itself to make it look like a whip, but it still has characteristics like a sword. He wraps his sword around my legs and squeezed the sword as tight as he could. This catches me off guard and I fall to the ground on my knees. He swings his sword back and turns the whip into a sword.

?: This has been fun, but it's time to finish you off. I thought you were as powerful as Sigma's ally said.

Me: Who's Sigma's ally?

?: I don't know.

Me: You're just wasting my time if that's all you can tell me.

?: Fine, I overheard a conversation between Sigma and the ally. The ally thinks that you will be a threat to him and his plans.

Me: Anything else I should know?

?: The ally is supplying Sigma with the power he needs to fulfill his plans. Now, since you know the details, you will have to die!

I raise my hands into the air above my head.

Me: I'm far from finish. Sword, Wide Sword, and Long Sword! Program Advance, Life Sword!

I make a sword using the left glove, a wide sword using the right glove, and when I wanted to make a long sword, all of the energy from both swords and the long sword fused together to make a huge sword called Life Sword. I use all of the force that I could muster and swing towards the mysterious person. With that swing, I fell to the ground and look toward the result of the attack. I saw nothing.

?: You almost got me!

I look to my left only to find his cloak was damaged on the right side, but it only revealed black armor.

?: Time to finish you off!

He shot something at me that didn't damage me at all and didn't sting either, but I did see something materialize on his hands. They are black with blue circuit-like lines just like my gloves. He copied my gloves that I have on now!

?: Isn't it ironic to be destroyed by your own weapon?

I sat up. It seems my time is up. I couldn't get my answers, find my way home, or save my sister. I close my eyes and reflect on my life and all of the friends that I've made.

This can't be it!

I open my eyes and begin to rise using the last of my strength. I also see a white aura appear around me. I didn't care at the moment. The only thing I did care about was finishing off this person, killing Sigma, and rescuing Shinoa.

Me: This is not how I am going to die!

?: We'll see about that!

A pure white colored plasma sword around my whole right arm and extended the length of a real sword past my hand. He uses the gloved to spawn a sword, but as soon as the sword materializes, the gloves short-circuited causing him to become paralyzed. I took the opening and stabbed him through the center of his chest. I pull the sword from his chest and back away. The mysterious person stumbles backwards.

Me: I guess I truly am the only person that can use these gloves.

?: I guess I was overconfident. Be warned that Sigma's defeat won't be the end of the horrors for you and Shinoa.

The mysterious figure disappears almost instantly in a reddish-like light. A door opened at the opposite side of the room from where I was transported into. I run towards it.

Me: This better take me to Sigma. Shinoa, I'll be there soon to rescue you. X, Zero, you better survive against Sigma until I get there!

* * *

><p>Me: Voice, who is the mysterious guy?<p>

Voice: I'm not telling!

Me: At least answer if I'll see him later!

Voice: Maybe...Maybe not...

Me: By the end of this, I'm going to make sure you can't have children!

Voice: Okay...next episode, The Confrontation!

Me: Sounds like it'll be jam-packed with action.

Voice: It sure will!


	10. The Mysterious Person: Chapter 9

Since I'm getting close to the end, I'm not going to be posting a sneak peek of my next fan fiction. I apologize for everybody that was wanting that to happen, but I didn't get enough support. Anyway, I have officially started on my next fan fiction, but it won't be coming up anytime soon because of stressful times are coming ahead for me. Around Christmas time is probably when that will be starting to show up. I really appreciate anyone that is reading this and hope they show this to friends. Enjoy!

Me: This is it...

Voice: The Final Countdown!

Me: NO! The final battle!

Voice: Good luck! *Smirk*

Me: Why do you always make me uneasy?

Voice: I don't know.

* * *

><p>As I entered the opened door, I find another transporter. It was the same color as the first transporter in the room after the maverick tank. I jump in it. I find myself in a circular room that had a ceiling that I could barely see. The room also had a chrome finish. I also find X and Zero there!<p>

X: Fech, are you are right? What happened?

Me: I found myself in a large room where a mysterious person fought me.

Zero: Do you have any idea who it was?

Me: If I knew who it was, I wouldn't say mysterious person, would I? I do know he wasn't one of Sigma's men.

X: Why did he fight you then?

Me: Do either of you remember that bad feeling that I had earlier?

Zero: Did something he say make that feeling worse?

Me: It was about Sigma having an ally that has been giving him the power to make his plans into a reality.

Zero: What do you think that means?

Me: I don't know, but if this ally shows himself here, we might be in serious trouble. I just realized. Where did the both of you go after stepping in the transporter?

Zero: Both of us were sent here.

Me: About that mysterious person. I think he was going easy on me as well.

Zero: What makes you think that?

Me: I could sense something while fighting him. I'm still not quite sure what it was though.

X: Is it like that now I have a feeling that Sigma is right above us?

Me: That's different because it's obvious that he's up there. Plus, I think all of us can sense his presence and Shinoa as well.

Zero: You're right. I can sense the both of them, but I'm feeling something else.

Me: It's definitely not Sigma's ally that's for sure.

X: We've had enough time to rest. Let's go up there and finish this!

Me: Don't forget that we're in this together!

Zero: Let's do this for all of the people and reploids that he has hurt and for our civilization now!

We all put our right hands in the middle of us and raise them to the ceiling. We are definitely ready to finish the fight now.

Me: Come on!

X and Zero: Right!

All of us wall jump the circular tall room. It seemed endless, but we finally see a clearing. We climb up into the next room. It was a big room with a chrome finish with machine that covers one side of the wall. I walk to the machine to see what it was, but a barrier prevents me getting to it. I turn back to X and Zero and a figure appears out of nowhere at the opposite side of the room parallel to the machine. Lights surround the figure and it turns out Sigma teleported here. Sigma was easily taller than I am by about six inches. He has a green body, orange and gray legs, and blue arms. He also has spikes on each shoulder. He also has a red gem on his forehead. The floor opens up behind him and a containment pod rises. The pod had blue glass that was as tall as Sigma and it contains an unconscious Shinoa. The pod is full of some liquid, but Sigma was kind enough to give her a breathing device. Since Shinoa is smaller than I am, she has plenty of room to move.

Me: Shinoa! What have you done with her, Sigma?

Sigma: I have not anything too terrifying to her. I just implanted some maverick cells in her!

All: What!

Sigma: Have you forgotten about my master plan?

Me: Your plan is to implant humans with maverick cells and use them for your bidding.

Sigma: Very good. It seems that she is a perfect match for the cells too. It will not be long now.

Zero: You're mad! X, Fech, we should finish Sigma off while we have the chance!

X and I: Right!

Sigma: How do you plan to do that? Do you think that your journey through my fortress has been easy? It was my plan for everything to come to pass to this exact moment. Show yourselves, my minions!

All eight mavericks that Zero, X, and I have fought teleported right in front of Sigma each prepared for battle.

Me: All I have to do is remember the feeling from the transmission Sigma showed us.

I remember the feeling that I had when Sigma contacted us and showed Shinoa. I remember the feelings hatred, sorrow, and fear. A black aura appeared around me. I channel the aura to my hands. Sigma looks surprised by the black aura.

Sigma: Attack him now before he releases the attack!

Me: Too late!

All eight mavericks jump towards us. I yell while putting my arms in front of me. That releases a huge black blast right in front of me that creates smoke which blinded Zero, X, and myself. This was a different attack than what I used earlier. It felt evil in a way. The smoke begins to clear and no sign of the mavericks are shown. Only Zero, X, Sigma with his sword drawn in a blocked position, Shinoa, the machine, and I were left standing.

Sigma: As expected from a hybrid creation!

Me: Don't talk to me like I'm a reploid!

Zero: Fech, calm down. He's provoking you on purpose.

Me: I know, but I can't help it!

Sigma: You are a reploid, Fech. Think about it. You are infused with reploid and human cells. You are a reploid in a sense.

Me: Since you are in the mood to talk, will you tell me why you need me so badly?

Sigma: Let me just say that a certain person doesn't want you alive anymore!

Me: That just what the mysterious person said. Does this have something to do with your ally?

Sigma: How did you know about that!

Me: A certain somebody told me about a conversation between yourself and your ally.

Sigma: That must have been the intruder that I let go earlier.

Me: I think I have more than enough information now. I think it's time to finish this, right guys?

X and Zero: Right!

Sigma: If you think you can win, come at me!

X readied his buster arm and Zero drew his Z-Saber. I materialize two plasma swords that look like light sabers on both gloves. Zero charge at Sigma while X charges his buster for a powerful attack. Zero's Z-Saber collided with Sigma's sword. I took this chance and I jumped on the wall and used force myself like a loaded spring to the ceiling, to the wall behind Sigma, and then at Sigma. Sigma broke free from the stalemate from Zero and dodged my attack. X shot at Sigma as he dodged my attack. The charged buster shot hit Sigma while I was on a collision course with Zero. I turned towards Sigma and Zero swung his saber. I used that a catapult and flew at Sigma faster than I was jumping around. Since he got hit by the buster attack, he couldn't react to me coming at him at an incredible speed. I cross my blades and attack Sigma making an X-shape hole in the middle of his chest. Sigma collapses on the ground and we stand over him.

X: Did we beat him?

Me: This was too easy.

Sigma: You are right again, Fech!

We jump away from Sigma. A cable from the machine's head grabs Sigma's head and mounts it on the head of itself. Sigma's original body begins to explode. The lights turn on revealing the machine. The machine has many pipes connecting the back of it to the walls and ceiling. It has a wolf-like face with a nozzle to shoot flames out where a mouth would go. The hands float in air and shoot electricity above and below each other. The body is a mix between red, blue, purple, and orange. Two spikes are on each shoulder as well. The chest had the Sigma insignia, but that isn't the weak spot. The weak is Sigma's head.

Sigma: You may have beaten this body, but this machine combined with my power and intellect will be more than enough for the three of you!

Me: I know all of the techniques that this machine uses. Do you seriously think you can win since I know all of your techniques?

Sigma: I have made modifications to this machine knowing full well that you might know this machine from a game on your side.

Me: This could be bad. By the way, attack Sigma's head. That's the power source for the machine.

Sigma: Time to witness the fullest of my power!

The eyes flashed and flames started to shoot out the mouth. X and Zero dodged to the left of the body and I dodged right, but the hands sprung at X, Zero, and I. X and I dodged, but Zero was hit hard. The attack was hot enough to melt some of Zero's armor.

X: Zero! Are you alright?

Zero: I got careless. X, Fech, you have to finish him soon or we will be in big trouble.

Me: Don't worry! I got plenty of tricks up my sleeve.

Zero: This is the end for me.

Zero passes out. The machine makes a roaring noise that caught our attention.

Sigma: Now do you see the extent of my power!

Me: You may be in control of that machine, but you don't know what true power is.

Sigma: What do you mean?

Me: I know this sounds cliché, but true power comes from wanting to protect others using all of your abilities at your disposal. What you call feelings is what makes true power come out!

X: Is this true?

Me: It is. Don't ever mistrust your feelings because that is what you are and you should never doubt in yourself.

Sigma: Feelings and true power? You are almost as bad as Cain! True power comes from being able to put aside anything and everything to make ideals come true!

Me: It seems there is no convincing you any other way. You will be destroyed by my hands!

Sigma: I think not!

The eyes of the machine flash again, but blue energy balls start from the right of the room towards the left side of the room where X and I were. X and I dodge where the energy balls first started, but during this, X was charging his X buster. I look at X and see that he has made a resolution. I look back to Sigma and his attack finishes. The machine's hands float closer to each other and start to spin.

Me: This is a new technique. It looks like he's going to shoot electricity out of both hands while they're spinning. I'll spawn electric resistant shields while you go into overdrive.

X: Overdrive?

Me: I mean use the rest of your energy to use an all-out attack on Sigma. The problem is it will wipe most of the energy you have left. Do you think you can do it?

X: Let's end this!

Me: Get ready because his hands are rotating!

The hands start to spin and stream an electric attack in all directions, but I spawned two electric resistant shields while X is using his energy to charge his buster cannon. I notice something strange about the lightning. It seems the lightning could bounce off the walls meaning we could be left open to an attack from behind. I turn to look behind us and I see an attack coming right at us! How could I describe what hit me? It felt like every muscle in my body was moving in every direction very rapidly. After the charge, X and I collapse on the ground.

Sigma: I knew this technique would throw you off. Time to finish the both of you off with this other new technique!

The hands came together and a blue ball of energy starts to form.

Me: X, are you alright?

X: I'm fine. How are we going to beat him now?

Me: I have an idea. Charge your buster cannon!

I put my hands on X's shoulders and started to send my energy to him. I could tell he is surprised with what I'm doing.

X: What are you doing!

Me: It's working nicely. Since we have similar genetic code because of Dr. Light, I figured I would lend some of my power to you.

X: This power is extraordinary! I feel like I can do anything!

Me: Stay focused. We need to destroy Sigma with this attack!

A yellow aura appears around X, but that was just saying his buster is completely charged. The yellow aura quickly turns to a crimson red color. I can tell this his power, but where was my power? The aura turns into a silver color. I didn't expect that color! Also, why silver? I have no clue! Anyway, I can feel both X and my hearts synchronize. It felt warm to feel this.

Me: This is it. We have to give it our all on this attack or this is game over!

X: I know that!

Sigma: Do you think you can finish me off that easily!

At this point, the blue ball is as big as both hands. It looks to be about fully charged.

Me: Maybe not separately, but when we combine our powers, you will fall every time! Ready, X?

X: I'm ready. It's time to finish this traitor!

Sigma: You think that those puny weapons are enough to beat me!

X and I: We'll never give up until we defeat you! Fire!

Sigma points both hands at us and the blue ball fires a blue beam toward us. A blue stream from the mouth was also shot reinforce his attack. X fires his buster cannon using his and my power. When the attacks from both Sigma and X collide, it was a stalemate and neither attack budged.

Sigma: I told you that you cannot beat me! Soon, your sister will blindly follow every command and destroy this and your world!

I look toward Shinoa. I feel like it I don't do anything to help her she will be disappointed in me. I look back to Sigma and I feel more power coming from deep inside. It felt like an old friend. I guess it was dormant power that I have had all along.

Me: I will not let that happen!

I gather the dormant power and siphon it to X. The aura changes to white and so did the color of the attack. The attack starts to push Sigma's attack back further and further.

Sigma: This is impossible! I am supposed to create a new world of peace!

The attack broke through Sigma's attack and a blinding light filled the room. Once the attack hit, the machine started to sound like it was going to explode. X and I kneel on one knee to try not to fall over.

Me: X, we did it.

X: Yeah. Now we have to get Zero and transport out of here.

Sigma: I may be defeated, but you forget one person that still has enough strength to beat the both of you!

Me: We beat all of your mavericks!

Sigma: I'm not talking any of my soldiers. Have you forgotten about your sister?

Me: The maverick cells couldn't have taken control of her this fast!

Sigma: We shall see!

Sigma's eyes flash red and a capsule comes up from out of the floor with Shinoa in it. The capsule opens and I see my sister standing, but she looks like she is fighting something within herself. Tears are forming in my eyes.

X: It looks like we are too late! What do you want me to do?

Me: Take Zero and get out of here. I'll try to knock her out and come back to Maverick Hunter HQ with her to find a cure.

Tears start to roll down my face. X was hesitant at first, but I think he could see my resolve.

X: Alright. Just come back safely!

Me: I will, but if I don't, will you promise me that you will finish her off when that time comes?

X pauses himself for a second before responding to me.

X: I will, but I know it won't come to that.

Me: Thank you for everything.

X: Don't talk like you're going to die here.

X walks over and grabs Zero and teleports away.

Sigma: You fool! There is no cure for becoming a maverick!

Me: That's where you're wrong. I think another reason why you wanted to get rid of me is because I am the cure for the maverick virus!

Sigma: I guess you found out the rest of the plan. Your sister looks like she misses you very much. I think it's time to let her get reacquainted with her brother. Attack!

Shinoa bursts out of the capsule and runs towards me at an incredible speed. She is unarmed too, which made my thoughts wander what kind of fighting style she would have. Once she got closer, I could she in her eyes that all emotion was gone. He robbed her of her emotions! She pulls back her right hand and forms a fist and thrusts it into my face. I block the attack easily, but she was already performing a round-house kick. I jump backwards to dodge her kick. She jumps backwards too and stood there. The machine starts to explode on the outside now. Shinoa began a fighting pose and a red aura appeared around her.

Me: It looks like I can't go easy on you.

I kneel on the ground and put both hand on the ground in front of me. Shinoa dashes at me. It looks like she was going to use a powerful attack on me.

Me: I'm sorry.

I look down and focus energy from my hands into the ground. Several walls started to form around Shinoa from the ground. She stops and hesitates on what to do. I finally force the top of the box to form from each wall. I use all of the power of the gloves to electrify her. I heard her scream. Once she stops screaming, I made the box move back into the floor. I kneel down close to her. The machine was getting close to exploding by now. I start to cry, and then I heard something familiar.

Please kill me.

I opened my eyes surprisingly realizing that it was Shinoa.

Me: Don't worry. We're going to Maverick Hunter HQ to find a cure.

I wrap my arms around my sister's waist when I heard something to my left. A portal opened up. I turn back to my sister to find her standing up and ready for a kick. She kicks me into the portal. I look back at her to see a tear rolling down her eye and the machine exploding. Then, everything became dark dark.

I woke up to see a pure white room. I stand up and look around. I see nothing except a figure in front of me. It was Shinoa!

Me: Shinoa! Are you are right?

Shinoa: I am not the person you seek, but I am connected with her inner most feelings.

Me: How is this even possible? What are you?

Shinoa: I can see that you care for me very much. I have come to give you an important message: I am still alive, but I am nowhere near you anymore.

Me: What does that supposed to mean?

Shinoa: My time is drawing near. Now I need you to wake up and continue fighting, but don't do it for me.

The figure starts to fade away.

Me: Wait!

The image of Shinoa completely fades away. I awake to find myself in the Maverick Hunter HQ infirmary. There are 12 beds total side by side that was empty except for the bed I was in. I lean up to examine everything in more detail. I discover that the gloves that I've been wearing are gone and a piece of paper was on my chest. I pick it up to read it and it said "Just keep looking." I recall the message that Shinoa left me and this message. The message perplexes me. Not long after I read this that I see X and Zero walking towards me. Their wounds were healed also.

X: Fech, how do you feel?

Me: I feel like I got hit by a train! How did I get here?

Zero: You were found outside of the Maverick Hunter HQ.

Me: What about Shinoa?

X and Zero shake their heads.

Me: I did have a crazy vision saying that she's still alive, but not anywhere near me. She also said and I should continue fighting but not for her sake. Do you guys know what that means?

X: Maybe she wants you fight for your own reasons?

Me: That has to be it because she is a virtuous person.

Zero: What about the piece of paper? I noticed that this morning, but didn't look at it.

Me: It said "Just Keep Looking." I have a theory.

I stay silent in thought for several seconds.

X: Don't keep me in suspense!

Me: What if at the last second she found a portal into another dimension? It's possible I think. It could also be possible if the explosion caused her to be sent into another dimension.

X: Hardly. The fortress blew up after Zero and I escaped.

Me: I guess I'll just have to wait for something to come up.

Zero: Your first theory could be right. Since the battle with Sigma is over, what are you going to do for now?

Me: I guess I'll continue fighting with the Maverick Hunters until I find a way home.

X: I think that's the best you can do for now.

An alarm starts to sound and the navigators voice is heard over the intercom.

Navigator: X, Zero, report to the Command Center. A maverick outbreak has appeared in the mountains!

X: Fech, you should rest until you get to your full strength. You're going to need it for your next fight!

Me: Thank you, now both of you get going and defeat those mavericks!

X and Zero: Right!

X and Zero turn around and run out of the infirmary with smiles on their faces. I think they are glad that I'm unharmed for the most part. I examine the paper and try to figure out what the meaning of Shinoa's message. I couldn't come up with a logical solution and I became tired. I lied down and went to sleep leaving the solution for another day.


	11. The Mysterious Person: Chapter X

Hello readers! I bet most of you thought that last chapter was going to be the last. I hate to tell you, but this is the last chapter. The next fan fiction won't be out for a while since I want to have a couple of chapters written before I start uploading it. Hopefully everyone is enjoying this and if anyone has questions, feel free to message me and I'll respond as soon as I can. This chapter is a bit different from the rest, but it ties with something else in future fan fictions. Anyway, good-bye for now and I will try to get more up soon!

_Location: Maverick Hunter HQ-Lounge Area_

* * *

><p>The conflict with Sigma is over and I'm sitting in the lounge area of Maverick Hunter HQ looking at the note I received a month ago. I'm depressed about not being able to find any information about sister and finding a way home. Since that is the case, I have to live life at Maverick Hunter HQ for the time being. Assuming days pass by at the same rate in my dimension as it does in this one, the day is December 25th, Christmas. I bet my family is probably wondering what happened to Shinoa and me. I look up from the note and X and Zero are standing in front of me. I jump from being startled because I didn't sense them near me. Both of them let out a chuckle from my reaction.<p>

Me: That's not funny. I was in a deep thought about this note!

Zero: Again? What makes you think you will find the answers that you're looking for just by reading it again?

Me: It's not the message I'm in thought about. It's who sent it. You said that it wasn't there the morning you checked on me.

Zero: I never thought of that.

Me: Plus, something else is bothering me.

X: What is it?

Me: It's Christmas day in my world and I'm a little depressed that I'm not with my family. I'm also depressed that I can't figure out where Shinoa is.

Zero: What's Christmas?

Me: Christmas is the day out of the year where all families get together and celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ and the gift of giving. It's the only time out of the year where my family gets together and has fun.

X: I see. How would you feel if we did some training?

Me: I would like that.

Zero, X, and I walk out of the lounge area and to the elevator. Before getting in the elevator, the intercom sounds on.

Navigator: X, Zero, and Fech, come to the Command Center right away.

We step in the elevator and we go to the Command Center. The door opens and I see that the navigator is in shock. Something incredible must have happened or is happening now. She turns to us.

Navigator: There has been another energy fluctuation and its energy signature is the same as when Fech entered this dimension.

Me: What! Where is it at!

Navigator: Let me pinpoint the location. Isn't this ironic?

X and Zero: What is it?

Navigator: The location is at the same coordinates as Sigma's Fortress. I want all of you to go there and investigate.

X and Zero: Roger!

Me: You should go without me. I'll get in the way.

Everyone looks at me with a surprised look.

Navigator: What's wrong, Fech? You're usually the first person to want to go on missions.

Me: I don't want to talk about.

Navigator: Let me remind you that you have a duty as a Maverick Hunter, or did you forget that?

Me: I'm not feeling my best right now mentally.

Zero: Think of it this way: You said that you need to find a way home and since your sister found a way to escape the explosion a month ago, maybe you might find a clue while searching this time.

Me: How can I be sure?

X: The energy signature of the fluctuation is the same as when Zero and I first found you. That would give me all of the reason to go!

I smile.

Me: You're right. Thank you all for the support. What are we waiting for? We have a mission to complete!

Navigator: Here are the coordinates. Fech, don't do anything reckless. I have a bad feeling about this.

Me: I just realized it could be that mysterious guy! He is very powerful, so we should stay cautious.

Navigator: I hope you're cautious of me because I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't go now!

All of us jumped back from the sudden outburst.

X, Zero, and I: Roger! Transport, Sigma's Fortress!

We begin to teleport to the ruins of Sigma's Fortress.

* * *

><p><em>Location: Sigma's Fortress (Ruins)<em>

We arrived at Sigma's Palace. I've never seen what it's supposed to look like after it was destroyed. It's just how I thought though: crumbled building parts everywhere. There is nothing special about the ruins themselves. We see the portal at the center of the ruins and I see something familiar step out.

Me: Seriously! Give me a freaking break!

It turns out it was Pedobear! *gets shot* I mean, my brother! *gets shot again* Okay, this time it's for real. It turns out that comes through the portal, but he looks different somehow. Normally, he looks like X except he has his own insignia on his chest, which looks like two red trapezoids in a black circle, and has a helmet with yellow on it and yellow eyes. The one in front of us was a darker shade blue. This didn't sit right with me. All of us are surprised at the fact that it was another Megaman.

X: Who is that?

Me: It's another Megaman from a different dimension, but something seems different about him.

Zero is standing there studying this mysterious being.

Me: Are you ?

What looks like EXE looks at me with a blank stare. It seems like he was in a state of hypnosis or something. He begins to speak, but pauses for a little bit after each word.

EXE: Must destroy Fech!

Me: He isn't himself! Use caution because he is a powerful enemy even without an operator!

Zero: Are you sure this Megaman wouldn't become evil all of a sudden?

Me: That happened once, but that wasn't his fault. I'll explain everything later.

EXE holds out both his hands. One hand was pointing at X and the other at Zero. EXE moves each hand back towards him. I see debris fly toward X and Zero. I try to warn them, but I'm not fast enough. They get hit with numerous amounts of debris. They both got knocked out. This is definitely not the that I know. I think he used a poltergeist chip without specifying it.

Me: EXE, what happened to you? You're not usually like this! Also, when can you use chips without saying the name?

EXE: Cannon! Battle-Chip In and download!

Me: That answers my question!

His right arm transforms to a hand cannon. He aims at me and shoots at me several times, but I dodge while I run over to grab Zero's Z-Saber. I finally got close enough to grab it and I use it to slice the remaining bullets away. After the last slice, I see EXE a V-shape sword on his arm. I'm amazed at how quick he can get another chip to activate.

Me: I'm impressed at your chip activation time.

EXE: Sonic Boom!

EXE swings his V-shaped sword and a sword beam come right toward me. I dodge it by jumping in the air with plenty of room. I look back towards EXE and I see another sonic boom coming toward me. I swing the Z-Saber and sonic boom disappears. I land on the ground and I could see the he was angry.

EXE: Time to end this! Spreader! Triple-Chip In and download. Program Advance! Hyper Burst!

His arm turns into machinegun-like arm with multiple holes in it. He aims towards me. I stand up and he shoots the hyper burst at me. He fires! The attack shoots a huge amount of bullets towards me that hits everything in his eyesight. I swing the saber and that causes an explosion. I'm sent flying backwards from the explosion and more of the Hyper Burst hit me. I collapse on the ground lifeless. EXE walks over to me and nudges me with his foot. I hold my breath and try to hide the fact that I'm still alive. He opens up a communication window.

EXE: The job is done, master.

Voice: Well done. Now return to me!

EXE: Alright. , out!

He closes the transmission window and I stab him through the chest using the Z-Saber. A look of surprise and pain appears on his face.

EXE: How are you still alive!

Me: I was faking it!

EXE: Now my master will come and finish you off.

He collapses to the ground and disappears in a black flame. That's not how netnavis like him were supposed to disappear. This led me to the one conclusion that I thought since I first saw him: He was a fake! Right after he disappeared, a new portal appeared. This portal was completely black. I sense a great power from the portal. It's almost scary even! Finally, I see a thing that come out and it surprises me more than the fake . The being has shoulder length blond hair and blue skin. He was in a gray and white outfit with what I think are black gloves on his hands. He also had 4 separate golden wings with 2 little blade-like feathers per wing. It turns out the voice I heard through the face 's communication window was familiar. His master could recreate some of the most powerful beings that he's come into contact with at will. This creatures name was Sirius.

Me: How is this even possible! That power is...is...definitely over 9000!

Sirius: It seems when you entered this dimension, the energy emitted distorted the space time continuum, which let me break free of my prison 200 years earlier than expected. I came to find the source of that power and find you, boy. It also seems that you defeated my pawn. Not an easy feat. You interest me. How about you swear your allegiance to me and I will spare your life.

Me: Why would I do that? I still have my own personal mission to complete!

Sirius: Do you mean about finding your sister?

Anger starts to flow through me.

Me: How did you know?

Sirius: I saw how you beat Sigma. He was a coward to think he can control people through the method he was going to use.

Me: I think you know where my sister is!

Sirius: At this moment, I do not, but it will not take me very long to find her.

Me: All I have to do is beat you in battle so you will tell me where Shinoa is!

Sirius: That is if you can even hurt me. Just to let you know, I know all of your attacks!

Me: It doesn't matter! I have to defeat you and to be able to find Shinoa!

Sirius: If you join me and let me copy your data, I can assure you that I have a way for your wish to come true.

Me: I've already said no deal! I have a feeling that defeating you will give me the answers that I've been searching for the past month for!

I start by swinging the saber to perform a sonic boom. Of course, he blocks the attack by summoning some weird glass-like panels. I teleport in front of him and slash, but he phases out and away about 20 feet.

Sirius: Is this all the power that you have? I can't believe that you beat my perfect clone with that power.

Me: What do you mean by perfect?

Sirius: He has all of the powers and abilities that the original has up to the point of beating the Cybeasts.

Me: The clone may have 's power, but it doesn't have his spirit and the willing to protect others. That's what makes people strong!

Sirius: Don't make me laugh!

Me: Let me show you!

I swing my sword to do a sonic boom, but I teleport behind Sirius before executing the attack. Instead of doing a sonic boom, I slashed at him three times before he reacted. He actually took some damage from that attack.

Sirius: It seems that you got a lucky shot on me. It will never happen again.

Me: Don't be too sure of yourself. The real battle begins now!

His wings break apart from his body. I see them start to fly in front of Sirius separately. I launch the same amount of wings as Sirius and they collide in the air, but his survive somehow!

Sirius: Did you think that you can copy my powers and be on my same level!

I prepare for the lasers that the wings are about to shoot at me. They start shooting. The lasers are coming at me at an immense speed and surprised me at first, but I'm dodging them all. Then, out of nowhere, one of the wings hit me in the back and the lasers start to hit me. That hurt a lot! I collapse from taking all the damage. Sirius comes closer to me.

Sirius: Now do you see why I can't be beaten? I am god.

Me: The last person I saw whom said that they were god died without knowing there limitations.

Sirius: How dare you defy this god!

I see Sirius is charging a laser with his right hand. I couldn't move. I took too much damage from the laser attack. I close my eyes and see the memories that I've had throughout my childhood coming to me. This is what having your life flashed before my eyes feels like. This sucks! I can't do anything about it! Then, I see the last Christmas I had with my family. We were so happy that day.

Me: I can't give up. They are all counting on me and they don't even know it. If I had the energy to fight more, I wouldn't be here about to die. I can't even figure out what happened to Shinoa. I'm sorry for letting all of you down!

I look to the ground accepting defeat. Then, I hear a voice.

X: Don't give up! We still have a chance to beat him!

Then, I hear a shot hit Sirius and he jump backwards a little ways. It turns out that X and Zero were alive even though they were damaged a bit.

X: Are you okay?

Me: Just take a look at me. I'm barely able to stand!

Zero: He's fine. Who is this guy?

Me: This is Sirius. He's the master of that fake that came through that portal. He is Sigma's master also known Sigma's ally. The reason why he came to be was my fault too.

X: How do you know?

Me: The energy fluctuations caused a rip in the space time continuum, thus awakened him 200 years earlier than expected.

Sirius: How do you know that I was Sigma's ally?

Me: A mysterious person spied on you doing one of your conversations with Sigma.

Sirius: I thought I sensed another presence during that conversation.

Me: Anyway, I think it's about time I recover my energy.

Sirius: I know you can't recover your energy. You don't have that power!

A surprised look came over his face. I think he realizes that I do have that power.

Me: It's all thanks to you that I have this power. So, I should thank you for it. Now, Chaos Unison, Meddy Chaos!

A Sailor Moon type sequence begins. *gets shot* An purple and black electronic-like nurse outfit materialized onto my body. I start to charge the buster. The aura has to be released at the right time when it's big and purple to be able to recover my energy or the darkness inside me will materialize and begin fighting me. The aura changes from being small and green to big and purple. I release it at the big and purple state and the aura covers my entire body. I start to recover energy. After I fully heal, I dismiss the chaos unison and return to normal. I stand up and virtually unharmed.

Sirius: How could you! You never even touched EXE!

Me: Not necessarily. Right when he was ending the transmission, I stabbed him in the chest using the Z-Saber. That one touch gives me the ability to use all of the skills and powers that the one I touches has.

Sirius: He was a fake, so how did you get all of his powers!

Me: Do you remember what you told me? _"He has all of the powers and abilities that the original has up to the point of beating the Cybeasts."_ One simple touch is all I need to copy powers, and since I sliced you with the Z-Saber, I now have a copy of your power as well!

He laughs very loudly.

Sirius: It seems that I've underestimated you. Time to finish you off for good!

All of his wings come together in his hands. He's about to shoot a huge laser that will probably hurt a lot more than the lasers from earlier. I turn to X and Zero.

Me: X, Zero, we have to combine our attacks if we even want to stop this attack. If we don't this, all that we know of will surely be destroyed.

X and Zero: Understood. Accessing Limit Breaks!

X changes from his traditional blue armor to a white armor with some red, yellow, and blue on it. It's his full armor from Megaman X1. Zero changed from his red armor to black armor. Apparently, that makes him more powerful.

Me: Time for me to power-up then! Gregar Beast-Out!

I turn into how looked with Gregar Beast-Out. I look like a cyber-wolf and I was green all over. I even had a green tail! X and Zero are charging their busters and both auras have reached the purple level, which is the highest. I start charging the Beast-Out aura. It's green at first, but quickly changed to red. Now all of our attacks are charged, but so is Sirius's attack.

Me: This is it. The last attack!

X: We still have to work on bringing peace to this planet!

Zero: Not only that, we're fighting for all of life in other dimensions as well.

Me: We can't fail here or everything will be destroyed!

Sirius: You cannot destroy me, the one who has the power of a god!

All: Fire!

Sirius shoots his laser at the same time we did. Our shot combines and the colors from all three of our attacks change to white. The laser also gets big enough to equal Sirius's laser in size. His attack looks like a multicolored laser that was as big as my body. When the lasers collide, they stall for two seconds before exploding. I took this chance and dashe forward and used the claws from the Gregar Beast-Out to cross-slash Sirius through his body. Sirius didn't see the attack coming and didn't expect it, so he took all of the attack. He takes massive damage and starts to dematerialize.

Sirius: How could I have been beaten?

Me: I told you. Our fighting spirits give us the power to move on even in the worst situations.

Sirius: I'll have to remember this for the future.

A black portal opens and he goes into the portal. The Beast-Out form finishes and I collapse on the ground.

_Location: Maverick Hunter HQ-Infirmary_

* * *

><p>I wake up and find myself in the Infirmary in Maverick Hunter HQ. I see X and Zero by my bed. I lean up towards them.<p>

X: Fech, how are you feeling?

Me: I feel well rested. How long was I out?

Zero: Six days.

Me: It's almost the start of a new year.

X: Fech, let's go to the dining hall. We have something to show you.

Me: Am I allowed to leave the infirmary?

Zero: If you said that you feel well rested, then it will be fine.

X and Zero grab me and drag me out of the infirmary.

_Location: Maverick Hunter HQ-Dining Hall_

X and Zero drug me to the Dining Hall. They open the door and I find a feast of food with every Maverick Hunter in here. I'm overwhelmed with feelings of surprise, happiness, and sadness at the same time.

Everyone: Merry Christmas and a happy new year, Fech!

Me: You guys didn't have to go to all of this trouble for me!

Zero: You said that you were depressed about not being with your family, so we scanned you memories to find out what you usually do around Christmas time. We figured it would be just as good.

Me: Aren't you guys worried about Sirius at all? Wait, you did what to me?

Zero: We damaged him pretty good and there was no trace of him left. I don't think we'll see him for a very long time.

X: We'll be stronger when he comes back too!

Me: Thanks everyone, but let me go get something first before all of us eat.

I went to the infirmary to get that note that was left on my chest a month ago. After I got the note, I went the entrance room of the Maverick Hunter HQ. It was a huge room with a door in the center of the room on one wall between staircases on both sides of the room. Desks are right beside the door I just came out of and huge entrance doors are directly across from desk, stairs, and where I was. I move to the center of the room where a MH was in a circle. I guess that was the Maverick Hunter logo. I look at the note.

Me: I guess I really couldn't find where you were. I'll keep looking until I find a way to save you!

A figure appeared in front of the entrance and phased through the doors. It was the mysterious person still in his robe!

Me: What do you want?

?: I'm impressed. I didn't figure you were powerful enough to take out Sirius.

Me: Sirius isn't defeated. He's just severely weakened.

?: I see. Are you still trying to figure out the note that I left still?

I'm startled by this statement.

Me: That was you that left that note!

?: I thought you were smart. I guess I'll have to explain what happened after you defeated Sirius. I saw the whole fight.

Me: Then why didn't you help out!

?: I was still studying your potential. Anyway, after the fight, X and Zero were so worried about you that they quickly brought you back here. Little did they know that some data was left at the spot Sirius was dematerializing.

Me: What can you do with that data?

?: You're getting on track. The data can only be used once and it's very risky if not used right.

Me: Tell me what it does!

?: Combining the data with Sirius's power lets the holder of the data to go to any world that you want. There is one problem with that though.

Me: My guess it'll take me to a random world, am I right?

?: Exactly. I wanted to tell you the risks before using the data. I can also see that you believe you sister is alive.

Me: That's because she is!

?: You have a good connection with her because you're right on that account also.

Me: Do you know which world she's in and how do you know that she's alive?

?: I do not, but I do know if you're trying to find a specific world or person hard enough, the data will link you to that world.

Me: How do you know all of this?

?: Let's just say I've overheard some conversations. I better take my leave before I'm mistaken as an enemy.

Me: Thanks for telling me this information.

?: All I have to say is keep fighting because you don't know what will be in the other world.

The mysterious person vanished in thin air. The mysterious data was dropped on the ground. It looked like a white colored dark chip with a blue ball in the center instead of purple. I pick it up. At that time, X and Zero come from the door by the stairs.

X: There you are. We've been looking for you.

Me: I'm sorry. I took a little detour.

Zero: I hope that helped.

Me: It did. I found my answer!

I show X and Zero the mysterious data and explained what just happened.

Zero: So this will take you to where your sister is?

Me: If I wish for it strong enough, yes.

X: What are you waiting for?

Me: I still have a meal to get to!

X: I guess you're right. Let's go.

We go back to the dining hall together. I get everyone's attention.

Me: Everyone. I have great news: This will be my last meal here. After everyone is done, I'll be at the entrance to go find Shinoa! Let's have the best feast ever!

Everyone: Yeah!

After the feast, everyone gathered at the entrance. I was in front with X, Zero, and the navigator beside me.

Me: I guess this is it everyone. Never give up and do your best. I might somehow find my way back here and whip you guys into shape!

The whole crowd is cheering me on as I hold the mysterious data in front of my chest and think, "Shinoa!" I throw the data in front of me and a portal appears. I turn to look at everyone that I have called comrade and friend for the time I first arrived here. Navigator, X, and Zero walk up to me.

Navigator: Fech, you have done well and helped us with so many things. Please don't forget what you have done since we will not forget you.

X: Fech, you are an extraordinary warrior and I have learned many things from you. Take care and I hope you find what you are looking for.

Zero: Fech, since the moment I first saw you, I knew you were not the average human. It was a real honor to have met you. Take the Z-Saber. I think you will need it.

Me: Why are you giving this to me? You will need it in the future!

Navigator: That's no big deal. We have all of the data we need to recreate the Z-Saber.

Me: If I would've known that, I would've asked to keep this one from the beginning!

Navigator: It's all right. It's time for you to rescue your sister!

Navigator, X, and Zero step back to the crowd.

Me: It has been an honor fighting alongside all of you. Never forget that the bond everyone shares. I know I'll always carry it with me. Now, I have a mission to complete! Goodbye!

I start crying as I turn around to walk into the portal. It looks like the portal I first walked through to get to this dimension. Everyone is still cheering for me. I wonder where I was going to be transported to, if I'll find my sister, and will my powers be enough to stop any new foes. I step into the portal holding the Z-Saber in my right hand and walk further into the portal. As I walk further and further, I could hear the cheering less and less until I couldn't hear them anymore. This is the beginning of a new chapter in my life!

* * *

><p>Voice: And...done!<p>

Me: I think I'll take a break before my next volume!

Voice: Do you think I should give spoilers?

Me: I think the netnavi contest gives it away!

Voice: True...

Me: By the way, you are fired, Voice!

Voice: Finally! I'm done!

I shoot Voice with a flamethrower.

Me: I bet that isn't what you thought at all!


End file.
